Angel & Devil
by Baby Himme
Summary: #Ganti Summary# Hubungan berbeda alam yang memicu konflik. EXO couple Fic (KaiSoo,SuLay,BaekYeol,KrisTao,ChenMin,HunHan) ,GS,OOC,AU,Gaje and the other...
1. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo & SuLay

Length : Tergantung reader (?)

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, tapi ceritanya punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic GS and OOC

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

Angel : Jadi,kau baru saja diputuskan tunanganmu?

Devil : Nde. Kau juga baru diputuskan kekasihmu?

Angel : Nde,bagaimana kalau kita bertemu.

Devil : Kau ada ide,dimana kita bisa melakukannya?

Angel : Entahlah,tertabrak sesuatu mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Devil : Benarkah? Kereta bagaimana?

Angel : Apa akan sakit?

Devil : Entahlah,karena itu aku mencari teman.

Angel : Aku tidak suka darah.

Devil : Kita bertemu di U café?

Angel : Baiklah,jam sembilan.

Devil : Baik.

Angel : (Log Off)

.

.

Kai menatap hampa layar laptopnya,dia mungkin sudah gila. Mungkin saja,dia tadi baru saja masuk kesalah satu situs untuk bunuh diri. Dia menemukan seorang teman dengan pen name Angel. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat,dia beranjak dari laptopnya dan pergi ketempat tidurnya. Dia meraih handphonenya dan menelfon sebuah nomor.

"Yoboseo.." Suara seorang yeoja terdengar disana.

"Lay-yah."

"Nde,wae Kai?"

"Apa tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi? Apa salahku Baby?"

"Ani,aku sudah bosan denganmu Kai. Kalau kita menikah sekalipun tidak ada gunanya. Sudahlah,masih banyak yeoja lain. Lagi pula aku juga akan segera menikah."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sudahlah,kau tidak perlu tau. Jaga dirimu nee,jangan bertingkah bodoh Kim Jongin."

"Lay.."*tuut*tuut* "Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

"Oppa.."

"Nde,wae Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa kau menerimanya,kenapa kau tidak menolah perjodohan itu."

"Mianhe Kyungsoo,aku rasa hubungan kita memang sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dariku diluar sana Kyungsoo."

"Op.."

"Yebbo,kau menelfon siapa."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyungsoo,"*Tuut*Tuut*

"Suho Oppa saranghae. Jeongmal sarangahe." Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya dan menatap layar handponenya yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya dan Suho.

.

.

(U café)

'Aku namja dengan kaos hitam dan topi hitam dengan tulisan Devil' Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang namja dengan topi hitam.

"Devil?"

"Kau Angel?"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Kim Jongin imnida. Duduklah Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Ahh,nde. Bagaimana Kai-ssi,kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo-ssi,kau hanya ditinggalkan kekasihmu."

"Aku yakin,apa kau ragu Kai-ssi?"

"Entahlah,gedung itu bagaimana?" Kai menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi tepat didepan café itu.

"Kajja."

.

.

"Kai-ssi,senang mengenalmu."

"Kyungsoo-ssi,aku bertanya sekali lagi. Kau yakin." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kai-ssi boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo memajukan langkanya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Kai. "Kyungsoo-ssi,saranghae." Kai mengatakan itu lalu kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Disaat yang sama,Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka dari atas gedung itu.

END or TBC

Apa kau percaya takdir?

Kau percaya dengan kebetulan?

Bukankah semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan.

Kalau kita punya kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahan,apa kau akan pergi kemasa lalu?

Kau percaya cinta?

Kau percaya ketulusan?

Isi hati kita saja kadang kita tidak tau isinya.

Kalau kau punya kesempatn mencintai,apa kau tidak akan menyia-nyikan cinta?

Kalau aku bertemu denganmu adalah suatu kebetulan.

Dan itu sudah ditakdirkan.

Aku tidak akan melepasmu.

Kalau memang benar aku mencintaimu.

Aku akan mencegahmu pergi.

Aku akan mKaindungimu.

-Kim Jongin-

TBC or END

Menurut Raeder apa cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan? Atau didelete saja dan end sampai disini?

Mohon bantuannya Reveiw nde...

kamsahamnida #bow#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : All EXO Couple and other cast

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang pingsan dipelukannya,kini namja tampan itu sudah ada diatap tempatnya dan Kyungsoo melompat. Kai sedikit meringis saat sinar mata hari sedikit menerpa matanya yang kini bola matanya berwarna merah. Kai dengan cepat melompati atap-atap gedung pencakar langit Seoul dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri digendongannya. Kai tersenyum pelan melihat jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Kai segera saja masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan meletak tubuh yeoja itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Kai berjongkok disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan memandang wajah cantik yeoja itu.

"Hai Do Kyungsoo,kau ternyata sangat cantik saat dilihat dari dekat. Aku penasaran, apa sifatmu juga sebaik yang terlihat dari jauh." Kai menempelkan tangannya kekening Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan,namun kembali tertidur nyenyak. "Mari pulang dan siapkan telinga untuk omelan panjang."

.

.

"KIM JONGIN…"

"Aku disini Lu,tidak perlu berteriak."

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang main PSP. Apa kau perlu kaca mata Lu."

"Apa peringatanku tentang manusia itu Kim Jongin."

"Kau bilang dia cantik Lu."

"Berhenti membual Kim Jongin."

"Hei,Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilku dengan Kim Jongin. Bukankah Kai lebih praktis Lu."

"Kau,aku sedang marah Kim Jongin."

"Ayolah Lu,kau dan kekasih warewolfmu itu sama saja."

"Yaa,Kim Jongin. Sehun itu sama dengan kita. Tapi yeojamu itu,"

"Ayolah Lu,dengan sebuah rayuan kecil Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi sepertiku."

"Hei,kau sudah punya tunangan Kai."

"Lay maksudmu? Aku sudah putus dengannya semalam. Aku mencoba kembali tapi dia tidak mau ya sudah."

"ZHANG YIXING,APA KAU GILA."

"Kris.." Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Namun namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Guardian, apa kau gila eoh. Guardian, astagah dasar yeoja tidak berguna."

"Ohh,jadi dia memutuskanku karena guardian bodoh itu."

"Jangan berani memanggil Suho seperti itu Kai." Lay menoleh pada Kai yang entah sejak kapan ada diambang pintu kamar Lay.

"Guardian, kau tau apa artinya itu Lay? Langit dan bumi itu tidak akan bertemu. Api akan padam oleh air Lay. Kau apa artinya itu Lay." Kris berdecak sebal dan keluar dari kamar Lay.

"Kau sudah menyesal memutuskanku eoh?"

"Dalam mimpimu Kai. Kau bahkan sampai akan bunuh diri."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Mwo?"

"Do Kyungsoo adalah alasanku bunuh diri. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Manusia lemah itu,"

"Setidaknya dia bukan guardian bodoh. Seorang pembawa cahya dan kedamaian bagi bumi." Kai tertawa keras dan melangkah keluar kamar Lay. Tak jauh Kai berjalan pintu kamar Lay tertutp dengan keras.

"Dasar kalian semua bodoh. Pergi saja bersama Warewof dan peri bodoh kalian. Dan kau Kai pergilan keneraka bersama manusiamu itu." Kai hanya tertawa makin keras mendengar Lay memakinya.

.

.

Luhan terduduk lesu disebuah mansion tua penuh debu. Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan meletakan kepalanya pada meja dihadapannya.

"Xiumin…." Luhan berteriak dengan cukup keras,tak lama datanglah sesosok hantu yang melayang-layang diatas Luhan. "Tolong aku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"

"Bunuh aku Xiu,bunuh aku sekarang."

"Eoh,kau baik-baik saja?" Hantu yeoja itu merendahkan terbangnya dan duduk dihadapan Luhan. "Ada masalah lagi dirumahmu?"

"Nde,Kai dan Lay memutuskan pertunangan mereka semalam dan mereka berdua membuat dhuizang marah pagi ini."

"Apa lagi yang mereka berdua lakukan?"

"Kai menyukai seorang manusia dan Lay menyukai seorang guardian."

"Guardian, Suho?" Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Xiumin. "Waaw,kalian akan bersaudara dengan Guardian."

"Kau gila Xiu,tidak akan pernah."

"Lu kau tidak boleh egois."

"Aku tidak akan prnah mengizinkannya Xiu."

"Warewolf dan Kau bisa bersatu. Kenapa Lay dan Suho tidak bisa Lu. Kau tidak boleh egois."

"Cahaya akan membunuh kegelapan. Apa kau mengerti itu Xiu."

"Semua butuh proses Lu,clanmu dan Clan Sehun adalah musuh abadi,tapi kini kalian berdua bisa bersatu. Semua butuh proses dan proses antara Suho dan Lay mungkinlah yang akan memakan waktu lebih lama."

"Semua tidak semudah yang kau katakan Xiu,"

"Aku dan Chen bakan berbeda dimensi Lu,tapi kami tetap bisa bersama."

"Chen bisa memasuki dimensimu. Tapi Lay tidak boleh masuk dalam hidup Suho." Luhan dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan Xiumin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar temperamental." Xiumin kembali melayang dan menembus kelantai dua rumahnya.

.

.

Kris sesekali menghela nafas berat,namja pirang itu masih setia sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut seorang yeoja. Kris kini berbaring dipangkuan seorang yeoja atau peri lebih tepatnya. Peri itu sesekali mengelus-elus rambut pirang Kris. Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang yeoja itu dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Apa sudah siap menceritakan masalahmu Ge?"

"Tidak Tao,sebentar lagi saja."

"Baiklah,aku akan menemanimu Ge. Apa Luhanie Jie membuatmu kesal lagi?"

"Ani,tapi Lay."

"Lay Jie,kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia menyukai Suho."

"Lalu,apa yang salah dengan Suho Ge?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Baby, Lay dan Suho terlalu jauh berbeda."

"Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan Ge. Seperti kau dan aku,kita berbeda tapi kita masih tetap bisa bersatu."

"Kita berbeda dengan Suho Tao."

"Hanya karena Suho Ge mahkluk Surga." Kris hanya mengangguk pelan. Namja itu merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Tao kini bisa melihat wajah namjachingunya yang sangat tampan.

"Itu masalahnya Tao. Suho itu mahkluk surga,sedangkan Lay…"

"Lay Jie adalah makhluk neraka." Kris kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Bukankah sekarang mereka adalah penghuni bumi. Status itu tidak berlaku sekarang ge."

"Tidak sekarang,tapi nanti. Bagaimana kalau ada dewa yang tau,aku memikirkan itu semua demi Lay,baby. Lay itu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

"Lay jie tau apa yang dia lakukan Ge. Kau tidak bisa membatasi seseorang,biarkan semuanya mengalir. Itulah siklus kehidupan ge."

"Arraseo,aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Ge,bangunlah. Masih banyak tanaman yang harus kuurus."

"Tidak,sebentar saja lagi."

"Kau mau Key Jie berteriak padamu eoh."

"Biar…"

"Wu Yifan…." Sebuah lengkingn panjang terdengar memekakan telinga seorang Kris, yang kini langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Lepaskan adikku,dia masih harus bekerja. Kau sudah sejam menahannya duduk disana. Kau fikir Tao…"

"Arraseo,Arraseo. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Dasar peri tua," Kris mendesis pelan,namun teling Key masih cukup tajam untuk menangkapnya.

"Apa kau bilang dasar Vampire bodoh." Dan segera saja sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum.

"Sudahlah Jie,Kris Ge sudah hilang." Tao tertawa pelan dan menghampiri Jiejienya yang siap meledak marah.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan,perlahan kedua bola matanya terbuka. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengerjapkan matanya seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kedua mata Kyungsoo seketika membulat menandakan dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Astagah,Chanyeol."

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal itu berdiri sambil sesekali menghemtakan sepatu putih yang dipakainnya kelantai bandara. Kedua matanya sesekali menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu. Namja itu tak jarang mengumpat sambil melirik jamnya.

"Aigho,sudah dua jam. Kenapa yeoja ini tidak mengangkat telfonku."

"Chanie…" Seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat dan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan berlari dengan sedikit tergesa kearah namja itu.

"Astagah Do Kyungsoo,kalau kau sibuk lebih baik…" Yeoja itu segera saja menaikan tangannya seolah memerintahkan namja itu diam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mianhe,aku ada urusan mendadak tadi."

"Baiklah,apa bisa kita pulang sekarang. Aku sangat lelah,"

"Baiklah. Kajja,"

.

.

Kai hanya terdiam sambil menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpanya. Sebagian kaki Kai kini terendam didalam air,salah satu cara mengusir lelah menurut Kai. Kai sedikit terlonjak kaget saat ada sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kakinya. Bibir Kai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Keluarlah Byun,aku tau itu kau." Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok yeoja dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Namuan begitu bagian dada wanita itu muncul,kita dapat melihat bahwa dia setengah ikan. Yeoja itu putri duyung.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin disini eoh."

"Hanya mengcari udara segar."

"Kukira kau datang untuk menyerahkan diri padaku."

"Aku tidak seputus asa itu Byun." Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah laut. Langsung saja putri duyung itu memajukan wajahnya kearah Kai.

"Mau berenang?"

"Kajja," Kai berdiri dan melepaskan baju yang dipakainya. Dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya,Kai terjun kedalam air.

"Kau selalu saja menggodaku dengan melepaskan bajumu. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lepas semua pakaiaanmu." Putri duyung itu memutar bola matanya jengah dan menyusul Kai menyelam kedalam air.

.

.

Namja itu berdecak sebal melihat daging yang sejak tadi dibolak-balik dipemanggangan itu tidak kunjung diletakan dipiring. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja didepannya,yeoja yang membalik daging itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau lapar Hun?"

"Sangat nunna. Cepatlah sedikit,"

"Kau masih tetap harus menunggu hyung-hyungmu."

"Makan duluan sedikit tidak apa-apa nunna."

"Aniyo,kau harus menunggu hyungmu."

"Aku pulang…"

"Hyung pulang. Ppali nunna,"

"Dasar kau ini. Lebih cepat dari kemarin Yong."

"Sedang banyak rusa keluar hari ini. Sedang apa kau disini,Bantu saudara-saudaramu memasukan daging kependingin."

"Aku kelaparan hyung."

"Makan siang masih setengah jam lagi. Pergi Bantu saudara-saudaramu."

"Nunna…"

"Pergilah Hun,Daehyun dan Jongup pasti butuh bantuan."

"Sudah ada Yongjae disana."

"Oh Sehun,"

"Arra,arra." Sehun pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak tertuanya dan pergi dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Namja itu memeluk tubuh langsing yeojachingunya yang kini sedang sibuk membolak-balik daging panggang.

"Cukup baik, aegya tidak nakal hari ini."

"Benarkah,anak baik. Sering-seringlah begitu baby,kau tidak kasihan eommamu kesakitan setiap hari." Namja itu mengelus permukaan perut yeoja itu.

"Appamu berlebihan nde,"

"Kim Himchan, benar kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau tidak merasa baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja Yong, selama kau disisiku aku baik-baik saja."

"Saranghae Kim Himchan,"

"Nado Saranghae Bang Yonggung." Yongguk memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir kekasihnya. Saat…

"Hyung…" Yongguk dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ups, Mianhe…"

"Oh Sehun…."

.

.

"Qiuqiu…" Seorang namja berambut hitam memasuki sebuah mansion tua yang jika kita lihat hanya seperti sarang hantu penuh debu. "Kemana dia. Qiuqiu,"

"Tunggu dulu,aku sedang ganti baju Chen."

"Ganti baju,tidak biasanya." Namja itu berjalan menaiki tangga. Mulutnya mengumpat pelan saat tubuhnya menabrak sarang laba-laba yang cukup besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Chen."

"Nde,hanya kapan kau terakhir bersih-bersih Xiu."

"Sekitar 150 atau 170 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau bodoh Chen."

"Minahe,aku sudah tau harusnya melepasnya dirumah tadi." Kini sesosok hantu keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Sebuah pakaian khas abad pertengahan berwarna cokelat.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

"Kau berganti pakaian?"

"Aku pergi ketempat madam Kwon untuk mengganti pakaian tadi. Kau tau hari apa ini?"

"Nde,peringatan ketiga tahun."

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan. Aku memintamu datang dengan tuxedo bukan tanpa alasan Chenchen."

"Kajja princes."

"Lepaskan dulu bodoh."

"Ahh nde," Chen mengangguk pelan dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Xiumin. Tak lama namja itu keluar dengan penampilan mirip dengan Xiumin,tembus pandang.

"Kajja."

TBC

Kyaaa…. #teriak gaje#

Maafkan saya,fanfic ini malah jadi enggak jelas dan ruwet kayak gini. Maafkan saja,saya hanya mencoba menuangkan imajinasi gila dan ababil saya. Maafkan kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan kalian. #pundung dengan aura gelap#. Dan yang terpenting maafkan keterlambatan publish saya. saya akan usahakan lebih sering update sekarang.

Himme juga disini mencari teman,jadi buat yang baca FF Himme dan review bisa panggil Himme dengan nama Himme, Chingu, Eonnie, Saeng, Nunna atau apalah terserah reader sekalian. Oh ya, Himme 95-line.

Saatnya balas review.

salmon : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

Nadya : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

: Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut. Apakah chap ini menjawab pertanyaan chingu?

BaekRen : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

fyeahkaisoo : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut. Apakah chap ini sudah cukup panjang?

chocoDOnutKRISpy : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut. Pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab dichap-chap selanjutnya #ketawa setan. Ditabok#

Kazuma B'tomat : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

: Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut. Nanti akan banyak moment Kaisoonya #ya iyalah secara mereka tokoh utama. ditabok#. Dichap ini Xiuxiu tuh yang jadi hantu.

Dea Mulyawan : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut. Tentu akan saya munculkan moment Kaisoonya.

bebebo : Gomawo udah baca.

SooBaby1213 : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

yeclo : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

myunnie91 : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

Sari Nur hanifah : Annyeong #muncul dari kendi#. Himme imnida #bow#. Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

Riyoung Kim : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Tenang,KaiSoo tidak mati chingu. Kalau mereka mati,nanti saya susah cari cast baru #ketawa setan#. Gomawo udah baca.

13ginger : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

liaonduts : Iya ini prolog,maaf engga kasi keterangan. Nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa mereka begitu. Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

devinatan98 : Gomawo udah baca,Ini udah dilanjut.

Masihkah kalian mau memberikan review kalian pada fanfic gaje saya.

Kamsahamnida #bow#

Review please #tebar ayam bareng onew#


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : All EXO Couple and other cast

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Kai berjalan pelan disebuah jalan setapak,celana jeans milik Kai masih sedikit basah namun namja berkulit tan itu tidak memperdulikannya. Kai berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas panjang. Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Umma,sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu."

Kai kembali berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak jauh berjalan Kai kembali berhenti dan memandang sebuah rumah kayu yang ada disamping kanannya. Kai berfikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Kai mengetuk pintu rumah itu perlahan. Tak lama seorang yeoja berambut hitam membukakan pintu untuk Kai.

"Kai,mencari Sehun?"

"Nde nunna. Apa Sehun ada?"

"Dia sedang makan siang. Ayo bergabung makan bersama kami."

"Ahhh…" Kai tersenyum kecil memandang yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku menyimpankan beberapa darah rusa di pendingin. Ayo masuk." Kai mengikuti yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumah. Dimeja makan Kai melihat Sehun dan keluarga-keluarganya sedang makan siang.

"Hai Kai." Sehun langsung saja menyapa sahabatnya yang baru saja masuk. Kai mengambil tempat disamping Sehun dan tersenyum pada keluarga Sehun. Keluarga Sehun yang lain hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau Dari mana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Ini makananmu Kai. Dan ini minumnya," Himchan meletakan sepiring daging panggang dan segelas darah dihadapan Kai. "Kalau kau ingin seseatu katakana saja."

"Kamsahamnida nunna."

"Hyung,bolehkan aku pergi bersama Kai setelah makan siang?" Sehun menatap kearah Yongguk dengan pandangan mata memohon.

"Arra,tapi ingat untuk mencari ikan sore ini bersama saudara-saudaramu." Yongguk tersenyum pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Nikmatilah minggu bebasmu Sehunna." Jongup mencibir kearah Sehun yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah Sehun.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi duluan." Satu-satunya yeoja dimeja makan itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Yongjae…" Daehyun memanggil yeoja itu namun yeoja itu terlanjur pergi keluar rumah. Daehyun kembali duduk dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Apa ada masalah Dae?" Yongguk menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan sedikit menyelidik.

"Masalah kecil hyung. Aku duluan," Daehyun dengan cepat segera keluar dan menghilang. Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah Jongup.

"Hanya permasalahah pasangan kekasih hyung. Aku tidak tau apa-apa." Jongup hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hyung tertuanya menatapnya.

"Baiklah,aku pergi dulu. Selesaikan makan kalian." Selepas Yongguk pergi Jongup memandang Kai dan Sehun.

"Kudengar ada peri baru diwilayah ini. Kalian tertarik menemuinya?" Jongup memandang dua orang dihadapannya sambil mengunyah daging panggangnya.

"Namja atau Yeoja?" Sehun mengjukan pertanyaan pada saudaranya itu.

"Yeoja,kalian mau ikut?"

"Ani,aku dan Sehun ada sedikit urusan."

"Ahh,arra. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Menyebalkan,semakin banyak hunter yang keluar sekarang." Jongup mengunyah potongan terakhir dagingnya dan beranjak pergi. "Aku duluan." Sehun memekan sau potongan besar dagingnya yang tersisa dan menadang Kai yang hanya memainkan dagingnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan eoh?" Sehun berkata pelan setelah menelan dagingnya.

"Ani,makanlah dengan cepat sebelum nunnamu melihatnya."

"Dengan senang hati." Sehun langsung mengambil alih piring Kai,sedangkan namja berkulit Tan itu hanya menyeruput isi gelasnya sedikit. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ani hanya saja kurasa aku sedikit merindukan eommaku." Sehun berhenti makan dan memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Kai…"

"Ahh,lupakan Hun. Aku sedikit cengeng belakangan ini." Kai tersenyum menatap Sehun. Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Himchan nunna. Oh ya,Baekhyun dan Luhan titip salam padamu."

"Kai,…" Kai yang sudah berjalan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Nde?"

"Malam ini aku akan menemanimu menemuinya."

"Tidak perlu Hun. Aku tidak akan menemuinya."

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan tawanya,dihadapannya Chanyeol masih menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang membuat Kyungsoo terus tertawa.

"Cukup Yeol. Aduh perutku sakit sekali. Baik cukup dengan lelucon yeol. Sekarang katakan untuk apa kau ke Seoul?" Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Katakan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi sepupu perempuan kesayanganku. Apa itu tidak boleh huuh?"

"Ani,hanya saja ini tidak biasa."

"Aku hanya rindu seoul Soo. Aku hanya ingin pergi ketanah kelahiranku. Aku bosan dijepang terus."

"Bukankah yeoja-yeoja disana cantik-cantik Yeol?"

"Memang tapi lebih cantik dongsaengku ini."

"Berhentilah menggombal."

"Hei,bagaimana kabar kekasihmu eoh?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Chanyeol mengyebutkan kekasih.

"Kekasih? Kekasih yang mana? Aku belum punya kekasih Yeol."

"Kau bilang kau punya kekasih,siapa namanya yaa? Agghh,aku lupa. Kau bilang ditelfon padaku Soo." Chanyeol meletakan telunjuknya didagunya sambil berfikir.

"Aku belum punya kekasih Yeol." Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Suho. Nde,namanya Suho."

"Suho? Kau bercanda bahkan aku tidak mengenal yang bernama Suho."

"Kyungsoo,kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol meletakan telapak tangannya didahi Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak terbentur sesuatukan?"

"Apa kau gila?" Kyungsoo menampik tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger didahinya kemudian melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. "Sudah waktunya berangkat kerja. Aku pergi kerja dulu,pergilah jalan-jalan sendiri arraseo." Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dikamarnya.

"Aneh,aku yakin dia pernah bilang punya kekasih."

.

.

Namja bersurai cokelat itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pembatas pagar balkon kamar Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat menghilang dari sana. Namja itu kembali muncul disebuah kamar benuansa putih. Namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan vampire licik itu." Suho,nama namja itu. Suho kembali menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Suho membuka matanya saat merasakan hembusan angin diwajahnya. Suho membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah seorang yeoja tepat didepan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Lay." Suho mengecup pelan bibir yeoja berambut hitam itu.

"Apa guardian sekarang mulai nakal eoh."

"Hanya kau bisa membuatku seperti ini Lay."

"Suho…" Suho sedikit terkejut mendengar seseorang mememanggilnya. Suho segera saja menegakan tubuhnya,sedangkan Lay sudah menghilang entah kemana. Pintu kamar Suho terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja bertubuh atletis disana.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja."

"Mungkin suara Key dikamar sebelah."

"Aku mendengarnya dari sini."

"Hanya ada aku hyung." Siwon yang merupakan hyung Suho mengedarkan matanya kekamar dongsaengnya itu. "Aku tidak segan menangkap vampire itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hunter. Ingat itu Suho."

"Aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi hyung." Siwon bernajak keluar dari kamar Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum dan memandang Lay yang tersenyum dipagar balkon kamarnya. Suho berjalan beranjak kearah yeoja cantik itu.

"Tidak aman bertemu dirumahmu. Temui aku dihutan."

"Arraso." Lay menecup bibir Suho pelan dan segera melompat keatap gedung apartemen Suho.

.

.

Tao berjalan mengendap-endap di pinggir sungai. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja berambut pirang yang duduk dipinggir sungai. Tao mengukir sebuah senyum kecil,lalu yeoja itu mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya. Yeoja itu mulai terbang sedikit,belum ada sepulu centi kakinya dari tanah. Namja berambut pirang yang tadinya duduk dipinggir sungai sudah berada dihadapan Tao.

"Gege,tidak bisakan sekali saja mengalah dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kau selalu mendengarnya." Tao kembali menapakan kakinya ketanah dan melipat tangannya didepan dada,tidak lupa bibir yang terpout. Menyadari kekasihnya marah Kris menarik peri mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf baby. Lain kali pasti kau yang akan menang dan mengagetkanku."

"Janji?" Tao menyodorkan kelingkingnya kepada Kris.

"Janji." Kris menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Tao dan mengecup bibir yeoja itu singkat.

"Gege…" Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berjalan menjauhi Kris dengan wajah yang blushing. Kris hanya tersenyum pelan dan menyusul kekasihnya.

.

.

Xiumin kini berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan Chen disampingnya. Tangan Chen dengan setia melingkar diperut Xiumin. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan bals memeluk namja disampingnya.

"Qiuqiu.."

"Nde?"

"Saranghae,"

"Nado Chenchen. Nado saranghae. Chen…" Xiumin memanggil kekasihnya pelan.

"Nde?" Chen mamandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tertunduk.

"Sampai kapan kita akan begini? Kau punya kehidupan Chen,sedangkan aku tidak." Chen mengla nafas dan memandang tubuhnya yang tergeletak disofa kamar Xiumin.

"Selamanya Xiu. Selamanya,"

"Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Chen. Umurmu baru 20 tahun. Sedangkan aku hanya hantu berumur 200 tahun Chen." Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suaranya yang makin bergetar.

"Nunna dengarkan aku. Aku tidak perduli itu semua,aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu nunna. Tidak akan pernah,itu artinya selamanya nunna."

"Kau harus punya istri Chen,lalu punya anak. Dan mati dengan tenang."

"Aku bisa mati kapanpun nunna. Bahkan aku bisa mati saat ini juga." Chen sedikit menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Chen…"

"Kau istriku nunna,kau yang akan jadi istriku. Dengan kau disisiku aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi."

"Chen…" Xiumin hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chen.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu nunna."

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk hari ini,tamu dicafe tempatnya bekerja sedikit ramai hari ini. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo juga menjadi sibuk. Kyungsoo segera menghampir sebuah meja saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria itu,kalau Kyungsoo lihat namja itu mungkin seumur dengannya.

"Selamat datang dicafe kami tuan. Anda sudah menentukan pesanan anda."

"Apa yang kau sarankan untukku. Semua menunya terlihat enak," Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah kearah namja itu.

"Chococo cake adalah menu baru kami tuan."

"Do Kyungsoo." Namja itu membaca tag name yang tergantung dibaju Kyungsoo.

"Nde itu nama saya. Jadi anda akan memesan apa tuan?"

"Panggil saja aku Kai."

"Nde."

"Aku Kim Jongin atau kau cukup memanggilku Kai."

"Kim Jongin?"

Kai tersenyum atau lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandang Kai,seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bagai tersedot pada namja dihadapannya.

'I Got You Do Kyungsoo'

TBC

Annyeong…#Lambai-lambai gaje#

Himme datang lagi nih,bagaimana dengan Chap duanya?

Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan Himme saran kalian sangat membantu sekali #Hug reader#.

Di chap ini Himme berusaha memperbaiki tulisan Himme. Maafkan Himme kalau masih saja aneh. Himme masih baru sekali didunia perFFan. Masih newbie banget jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Himme ga mau terlalu banyak ngomong jadi mari kita balas review.

fresh salmon : Maaf kalau buat chingu bingung. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

13ginger : Maaf tentang itu chingu. Dichap ini udah Himme coba bikin pergerakan mereka. Apa masih kurang?

Chanyeol dan Baekkie akan punya cara unik ketemu,Tunggu aja. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

chocoDOnutKRISpy : Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

BabySuLayDo : Maaf udah bikin ga nyaman chingu. Dichap ini gemana? terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

SooBaby1213 : Maaf belum bisa jelaskan dichap kemarin dan sekarang. Nanti akan dijelaskan jadi tunggu ya chingu. terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Dea Mulyawan : Agak mirip emang Chingu,tapi ceritanya beda. Akan terungkap seiring berjalannya chap chingu ditunggu aja. terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Baby Kim : Makasih atas koreksinya saeng #Hug Kim#. KaiSoo akan banyak seiring chap. terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Bebebo : Terimakasih.

Shim Yeonhae : Sepupunya Kyungsoo. Dichap atas tuh #Tunjuk-tunjuk#

Sari Nur hanifah : 100 buat chingu. Jawabannya bener semua loh. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Zetta Ichi Kyu : Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Riyoung Kim : Gomawo chingu. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Begitulah inti ceritanya chingu. Banyak jalan buat ke Thailand #Plakk# Roma maksudnya. Jadi tenang Chingu mereka pasti ada aja cara buat ketemu. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Terima kasih untuk reverw kalian #Hug Reviewer semua#

Maaf untuk salah untuk penulisan nama.

Mind to review again? #Tebar Kemenyan#Ditendang Sadako#


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author. FF ini tanpa Edit jadi maaf kalau banyak Typo.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan diantara bebatuan karang dibibir pantai. Deburan kecil ombak dan semilir angin membuat Chanyeol mengukirkan sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ketepian batu karang yang nampaknya nyaman untuk menjadi tempat bersantainya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat tertarik untuk datang ketempat ini,pantai yang cukup jauh dari tempat aparteman Kyungsoo dan sangat sepi. Sekali lagi Chanyeol bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya aneh,karana dia melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Kini Chanyeol sudah memasukan sebagian kakinya kedalam air,itu sangat nyaman menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kedua bola mata Chanyeol terbelak saat merasakan sesuatau menyentuh kakinya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kearah permukaan air,dia takut itu hewan buas.

"Kyaa…" Chanyeol sedikit memekik saat ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam air.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku Kim Jong…" Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dua orang itu sama-sama terdiam saling memandang. Yeoja didalam air itu mungkin yang pertama sadar,setelah itu secepat mungkin dia kembali menyelam kedalam air.

"Tunggu."

Menyadari yeoja itu pergi tanpa berfikir panjang Chanyeol menyusulnya masuk kedalam air. Chanyeol baru tersadar dia tidak bisa berenang saat dia sudah ada didalam air. Chanyeol berusaha naik kepermukaan dengan tenaganya yang tersisa,namun sepertinya percuma saja tubuh Chanyol perlahan mulai tenggelam. Saat chanyeol makin tenggelam,sepasang tangan menggapai tubuh Chanyeol dan membawanya ketepian karang.

"Uhhuukk,uhhukk." Chanyeol segera saja mengeluarkan air laut yang sempat masuk mulut dan hidungnya. Yeoja itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Gwencana?"

"Park Chanyeol." Dengan nafas yang masih setengah-setengah Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya pada yeoja itu.

"Nde?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Yeoja itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Tidakkah kau melihat tubuhku?" Chanyeol segera saja mengedarkan pandangannya menatap tubuh yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat seksi." Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa beban sama sekali dengan memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"MWO!" *Pllakk*

-Beberapa Saat Kemudian-

Chanyeol kini tengah duduk diatas batu karang sambil memegangi pipinya. Sedangkan yeoja yang menjadi penolong Chanyol sedang berenang-berenang kecil didepan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku,apakah sakit sekali?"

"Ani. Hanya saja kau begitu kuat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. "Park kita berenang."

"Nde?"

"Berenang."

"Aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyol lembut membuat namja itu perlahan memasukan kakinya kedalam air.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masih hanya saling menatap,tidak ada diantara keduanya yang berniat memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Perlahan bibir Kai menarik sebuah senyuman kecil,begitupun dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku lama." Suara Sehun membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersadar dari alam bawah sadar mereka. "Uppss."

"Meat Cake dan Volcano juice, masing-masing dua." Kai dengan cepat menyebutkan pesanannya dan langsung saja dicatat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah,silahkan tunggu sebentar." Kyungsso segera saja mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kai dan Sehun. Sehun terkekek pelan dan mengambil tempat dihadapan Kai.

"Jadi aku datang tepat waktu."

"Aish,dasar kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak datang nanti saja." Kai meraih sedikit tissue dan meremasnya ditangannya.

"Ayolah,jangan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk memikat seorang gadis Kai."

"Tanpa aku memakai kekuatan aku sudah menawan Hun."

"Lalu untuk apa kau hilangkan ingatan gadis itu tentang Suho."

"Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo mengingat guardian bodoh itu." Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan.

"Hei,ayolah." Sehun ikut menatap Kyungsoo,kemudian kembali menatap Kai. "Hei, hunter sekarang sedang berkeliaran banyak sekali. Ada banyak hantu dari hutan yang tertangkap." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Apa Xiumin nunna tertangkap?"

"Nunna? Kau bercanada,harusnya kau panggil dia halmonie." Kai melempar gulungan tissue yang ada ditangannya kekepala Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Kekasihnya hunter, mana mungkin dia tertangkap." Sehun mengambil gulungan tissue itu dan melemparkannya kembali pada Kai.

"Pesanan anda tuan." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai dan Sehun sambil menurunkan makanan dan minuman dari troli yang didorongnya. "Saya permisi dulu."

"Hei.." Kyungsoo berbalik lagi saat merasa Kai memanggilnya.

"Ya ada yang bisa saya Bantu tuan?"

"Aku Kai. Cukup panggil aku itu dan aku menunggumu sampai pulang kerja. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Maaf?"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang kerja. Dan tidak ada penolakan." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Kai,apa kau tidak merasa aneh. Kau mengambil pasangan seorang guardian."

"Kenapa harus aneh. Suho juga mengambil tunanganku. Lagi pula aku,Lay atau Suho sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa itu Suho."

"Kau terlalu lama menjadi stalkernya Kai."

"Dua tahun untuk yeoja semenakjubkan Kyungsoo. Kau bercanda? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Dan hei aku sungguh ingin tertawa dengan sandiwara bunuh diri itu. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tidak tau?"

"Belum sempat jauh melompat aku sudah membuatnya pingsan. Kembali keats gedung,mengantarnya pulang dan hilangkan ingatannya. Bukankah itu mudah."

"Well my best friend is falling in love right."

.

.

Lay menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Suho,sepasang kekasih itu kini tengah ada disebuah lereng bukit sambil menikmati bias cahaya sore hari. Suho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja manis didekapannya. Lay hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Suho dan makin melesakan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Suho.

"Oppa…" Lay mmanggil Suho pelan dan mengratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Hmm…"

"Aku benci mengakui ini,tapi Kris dan Siwon Oppa benar." Lay menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Kita dua mahluk yang berbeda,"

"Aku tau."

"Lalu? Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus Oppa."

"Aku sepertinya sudah mengbil satu keputusan Lay." Lay membalikan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan Suho.

"Aku harap itu baik."

"aku harus melepaskan salah satu diantara Kau atau Kekuatanku,keluargaku dan hidupku. Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan akan melepaskan…" Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kata-katanya muncul beberapa orang namja dari semak-semak dekat tempatnya dan Lay duduk. Namja-namja itu segera menyergap Lay dan menjauhkannya dari Suho.

"Oppa…" Baru saja Suho akan menolong Lay. Siwon muncul tepat dihadapan Suho disusul Leeteuk,Yoochun dan Kibum.

"Sudah kuduga ini yang kau lakukan dibelakang kami Suho." Siwon tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Lay yang ditahan beberapa namja. Lay sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya,kekuatannya terserap oleh penghalang yang Lay sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau mau hyung?"

"Kembalilah kejalanmu Suho. Yeoja ini iblis,apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Lay."

"Pilihlah." Yoochun berjalan kearah Lay dan mengarahkan pedangnya keleher Lay. "Iblis ini yang mati atau kau menjadi sempurna." Siwon berkata dengan sinis dan memandang Suho dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Suho memandang Leeteuk dan Kibum seolah mencari pembelaan,namun dua yeoja itu hanya memalingkah wajahnya dari Suho.

"Tidak menjadi guardian sepenuhnya hyung." Suho memelas pada Siwon,namun Yoochun malah makin mengeratkan pedangnya keleher Lay. "Baik-baik. Aku akan menjalani prosesi itu. Kumohon lepaskan Lay."

"Oppa,andwe. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Maafkan aku Lay,aku harus melakukan ini." Suho memalingkan wajahnay dari Lay yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak…." Siwon mendekati Yoochun dan menepuk bahu namja itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan teman-teman huntermu."

"Kapan saja Won." Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan memasukan kembali pedangnya ketempatnya semula. Lay hanya bisa terduduk diatas tanah dengan nafas tersenggal. Tenaganya serasa terkuras entah kemana.

"Baiklah Suho kita pulang untuk persiapan." Perlahan tubuh Suho,Siwon,Leeteuk dan Kibum menghilang. Sedangkan Yoochun dan yang lainnya segera saja melompat entah kemana. Tersisa Lay sendirian tediam,perlahan air mata kembali menetes dari mata yeoja itu.

"Tidak,kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

Seorang namja berambut pirang kini tengah duduk dilantai dengan posisi berlutut. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja dewasa yang bertubuh lebih besar dari namja itu. Namja itu hanya terdiam menghadapi tatapan mata membunuh dari namja dihadapannya.

"Ehhmm." Namja dewasa bermata tajamlah yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Jadi apa pembelaanmu?"

"Aku minta maaf telah lancang membuat keputusan tanpa hyung tau. Aku hanya mencoba membuat perubahan kecil."

"Menikahi manusia,Membiarkan adikmu menjalin hubungan dengan vampire dan membiarkan saudaramu pergi berbaur dengan manusia. Kau bilang itu perubahan kecil Bang Yongguk?"

"Maafkan aku Yunho hyung,aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud lancang."

"Apa katamu." *Bugghh* Sebuah pukulan melayang dari tangan seorang Jung Yunho dan tepat mengenai wajah Yongguk. Pukukan itu membuat namja itu tersungkur. "Bangun,bangun bodoh." Yongguk mecoba menegakan tubuhnya walau wajahnya terasa berdenyut. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Yunho adalah warewolf terkuat dalam kaumnya. "Kau menikahi manusia." *Bugghh* pukulan kembali bersarang ditubuh Yongguk. *Bughh* Tendangan diperut Yongguk membuat namja itu mengelurkan darah dari perutnya. *Bugghh*Bugghh* Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi didapat Yongguk membuatnya semakin babak belur. "Kau melanggar aturan tentang manusia dan vampire." Pukulan,tendangan dan makian terus didapatkan Yongguk. Namja itu tidak berniat ataupun berusaha melawan. Yunho adalah pemimpinya,dia tidak mungkin melawan seorang pimpinan. Pukulan dan tendangan makin bertubi-tubi bersarang pada Yongguk.

.

.

Himchan hanya bisa meredam tangisannya,kalau saja Jongup tidak menahannya mungkin dia sudah berlari dan menolong Yongguk. Namun adik Yongguk itu mempererat pelukannya pada Himchan saat yeoja itu berusaha berlari kearah Yongguk. Air mata mulai berlomba-lomba turun dari bola mata Himchan melihat kekasihnya kini tidak berdaya.

"Tidak,kumohon hentikan." Himchan berkata lirh dengan suara bergetar,melihat Yongguk makin tidak berdaya.

"Biarkan nunna,tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Yunho hyung. Biarkan saja dia." Jongup memperat pelukannya pada kakak iparnya itu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yongguk yang makin disiksa. Himchan tidak bisa menahannya lagi,dia sekuat tenaga memberontak dari pelukan Jongup dan berlari kearah Yongguk.

"Andwe,kumohon berhenti." Himchan berlutut dihadapan Yunho menahan namja itu kembali memukul Yongguk.

"Pergi dari hadapanku manusia."

"Tidak." Himchan bersikukuh berlutut dihadapan Yunho.

"Himme,pergilah. Uhuuk. Aku baik-baik saja." Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan dan tersenyum kecil pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung ini sendirian." Himchan mengelus pipi Yongguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hentikan drama menjijikan kalian." Yunho mendesis pelan dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Himchan tetap bersikukuh duduk disamping Yongguk sambil menggenggam tangan namja itu. Yunho mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul yeoja dihadapannya. Belum sampai tangan Yunho menyentuh Himchan sebuah teriakan menghentikan namja itu.

"Himchan nunna sedang hamil."

.

.

Tao dan Kris berjalan santai ditepi sungai. Tangan Tao dengan erat menggenggam tangan Kris. Namja pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Tao dan Kris sama-sama terdiam saat ada Dua peri yang muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Appa,Umma." Tao terlihat terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Tao,kemarilah." Heechul -Umma Tao- melambaikan tangannya memanggil putrinya.

Tao dengan ragu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dan berjalan kearah Ummanya. Kris tersenyum pelan dan mendorong tubuh Tao mendekat pada orang tuanya. Tao berjalan menghambur kepelukan kedua orang tuanya. Hanggeng -Appa Tao- memandang Kris yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mencintai putriku?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyan yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Appanya.

"Appa…"

"Aku bertanya pada kekasihmu Tao." Hanggeng kembali menatap Kris,yang kini terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai Tao melebihi apapun yang aku miliki." Kris menjawabnya dengan mantap sambil menatap Hanggeng.

"Buktikan padaku." Hanggeng mengajukan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Kris cukup bingung.

"Nde."

"Buktikan kau mencintai putriku dengan berduel denganku."

TBC

Hello Hello ~~~#Dance Hello bareng SHINee#

Himme balik lagi dengan bawa chap 3 nich. Maafkan Himme dengan cerita yang alurnya agak lambat #Kalau menurut Himme#. Mianhe Himme belum bisa memenuhi janji dengan moment KaiSoo. Dichap depan mungkin akan Himme buat. Maaf juga kalau FF Himme bikin Chingu semua bosen dengan cerita yang terkesan bertele-tele dan pendek. Himme emang belum bisa bikin FF panjang,mianhe. #Pundung#. Himme sudah mencoba memunculkan konflik sebagian couple,apa terasa aneh?

Sekali lagi Himme hanya seorang amatiran yang sangat payah,jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Bash juga Himme terima.

Saatnya balas Review.

SooBaby1213 : Mianhe belum di Chap ini. Himme usahain dichap depan. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

13ginger : Gomawo ^^. Untuk SuLay mian cumin bisa kasih itu. Dichap depan-depan diusahain,Minahe nde. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

chocoDOnutKRISpy : Kyungsoo sengaja diilangin ingatannya. Maaf buat Chingu nunggu lama buat KaiSoo momentnya. #Pundung#. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Tania3424 : Gomawo ^^. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

BabySuLayDo : Makasih juga buat sarannya. Tao itu emang peri chingu,Xiumin itu hantu, Kai,Kris,Luhan sama Lay yang vempire dan Sehun yang warewolf. Kalau Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Chen manusia,tapi Chen punya kekuatan gitu jadi bisa masuk dunia hantu. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Gomawo ^^. Ini BaekYeol udah ketemu Chingu. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Shim Yeonhae : Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

fresh salmon : Maaf kalau belum ada moment KaiSoonya. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Sari Nur hanifah : Maaf kalau belum ada moment KaiSoonya. Ini sudah lanjut,terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Zetta Ichi Kyu : Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mereview FF Himme. Himme sayang kalian semua #Hug Reviewer#. Himme Cuma bisa bilang terima kasih aja dan terus melanjutkan FF gaje Himme ini.

Oh ya,Himmekan sekarang punya dua tunggakan FF,jadi Himme bakal post gantian dua FF itu. Gomawo untuk semangatnya ^^

So Mind To Review Again?

#Tebar Foto KaiSoo#


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Kai sudah terkantuk-kantuk dimeja café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Yeoja itu masih membereskan meja-meja dicafe itu. Kai memandang yeoja itu,bukannya Kai tidak mau membantu,tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu tugasnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam,akhirnya Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai yang sudah sangat bosan duduk dimejanya. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai dan tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Hahh,baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik yeoja itu keluar dari café itu. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti Kai dan tersenyum kecil. Kai berhenti tepat disamping motornya,namja itu segera naik dan memerintahkan Kyungsoo agar naik.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya saat Kai memerintahkanya naik keatas motornya.

"Naiklah,aku antar kau pulang."

"Eoh,nde,nde arraseo." Kyungsoo segera naik keatas motor Kai dan duduk tegak diatasnya.

"Berpeganganlah." Kyungsoo menurut dan melingkarkan tangannya keperut Kai. Kai menyeringai kecil dan melajukan motornya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan diatas kewajaran. Kai berhenti didepan sebuah apartment. Kyungsoo turun dari atas motor Kai dan menunjuk wajah namja itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Yaa,kau mau membunuhku huuh?"

"Apa aku tidak bilang padamu untuk menahan nafas? Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik, Kyungsoo kembali berhenti dan menoleh pada Kai.

"Aku belum memberitahumu dimana rumahku." Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku hanya tau,kau tidak perlu bertanya." Kai menggerakan telunjuknya seakan memrintahkan Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Kyungsoo mendekat pada Kai dan berdiri disamping namja itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"Haruskah? Kau yang memaksaku." Kai tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kai, "Mwoya?" Tiba-tiba Kai memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibirnya.

"Besok jam 8 aku menjemputmu untuk kencan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Setelah Kai jauh pergi Kyungsoo baru saja tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyaaa,apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Bibir virginku. Andwee,…" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak jelas dan menutup bibirnya menggunakan tangannya. Namun kemudian dia terdiam. "Tapi namja itu tampan,jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartmentnya. Namun Kyungsoo kembali berhenti dan memasang wajah berfikir. "Tadi dia mengajakku berkencan. Argh,Chanyeol tolong aku…"

.

.

Chanyeol masih duduk diatas batu karang tempatnya duduk sejak sore. Baju Chanyol yang tadinya basah sudah kering dengan sendirinya. Dibawanya,tepatnya permukaan air Baekhyun masih saja berenang kecil.

"Ini sudah malam,kau tidak pulang?" Baekhyun mulai membuka percakapan saat melihat Chanyol mulai mengigil.

"Kau pulang duluan,baru aku akan pulang."

"Dasar aneh. Pulanglah,aku ini putri duyung rumahku disini,diair."

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang asalkan kau mau menciumku."

"Kau mau kutampar lagi eoh." Baekhyun mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol yang hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang. Tapi aku akan datang lagi besok."

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh menuju motornya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Chanyeol masih sempat berbalik dan melambai pada Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung menyelam kedalam air. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya,yeoja berpipi chubby itu mengucek-ucek matanya dan membiasakan diri dengan seadaan sekitarnya yang sudah gelap kerena malam. Kedua matanya seketika membulat seketika melihat Chen,kekasihnya yang pingsan dan terikat dikursi. Xiumin terkejut dan berusaha menolong Chen,namun belum sempat yeoja itu beranjak tubuhnya yeoja itu sudah kembali terbanting kekasurnya. Xiumin merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya,Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia didalam kamarnya sudah ada tiga orang hunter. Xiumin mengenali salah satu diantaranya itu adalah hunter yang selalu mengincarnya seratus tahun terakhir ini.

"Yoochun…" Xiumin berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman kuat yang menahan tubunya,namun semua itu percuma saja.

"Lama tidak bertemu Minseok. Aku sudah curiga sejak lama kalau Chen menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Dan akhirnya sekarang kami tau. Terima kasih Chen,kau sudah membawa kami pada hantu tertua dihutan ini." Yoochun tersenyum kecil dan mengelurkan sebuah belati dari kantongnya. "Ingat ini Min?"

"Andwe,andwe jangan itu." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menjauhi tangan Yoochun yang mendekatkan belati itu.

Dikursinya Chen berusaha memotong tali yang mengikatnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan Yoochun dan dua temannya yang Chen ketahui sebagai rekan Timnya Minho dan Jonghyun. Chen masih berusaha melepaskan tali yang berhasil dipotongnya. Saat Minho menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chen,namja itu kembali berpura-pura pingsan membuat Minho kembali memandang Xiumin. Setelah berhasil Chen melepaskan ikatan kakinya dengan perlahan. Setelah berhasil Chen memukul Jonghyun dengan kursi yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikat dirinya. Minho dan Yoochun yang terkejut langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Xiumin pada Chen. Xiumin dengan cepat menghilangkan tubunya dari pandangan. Chen dengan cepat menyerang Minho,namun namja itu dengan dengan sigap menahan serangan Chen. Chen bergerak mengecoh Minho dan berpindah posisi dibelakang Minho. Dengan cepat pula Chen segera memukul tengkuk Minho hingga namja itu pingsan. Chen menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoochun,bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman kecil melihat Xiumin sudah menghilang.

"Pemikiran yang pintar,membuat Jonghyun yang lebih kuat dari pada dirimu pingsan terlebih dahulu lalu menyerang Minho yang levelnya masih sangat dibawah kekuatanmu. Tidak salah kau naik level dengan pesat Chen. Ternyata kau licik."

"Aku berbeda denganmu Hyung. Aku pintar bukan licik sepertimu."

"Kita buktikan ucapanmu." Yoochun dengan cepat menyerang Chen membuat namja itu kewalahan bertahan. Bagaimanapun Yoochun berlevel jauh lebih tinggi dibandikan dirinya. Yoochun berhasil membanting tubuh Chen dan membuat lubang dilantai kamar Xiumin. Chen kini masih berusaha bangun dari reruntuhan kayu yang menerpa tubuhnya. Yoochun menyeringai kecil menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Kehilangan satu anggota sepertimu tidak ada artinya."

"Jangan sentuh Chen."

.

.

Sehun berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan pandangan menantang. Yunho hanya mendecih pelan dan menatap Yongguk yang sudah duduk dibantu Himchan.

"Ini yang kau ajarkan pada adikmu. Melawan?" Yunho bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada Sehun,namun tangannya terhenti melihat dua ekor serigala tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua serigala itu berubah menjadi seorang namja dan yeoja. Namja dan yeoja itu berjalan kearah Sehun dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Kau mau melukai adik kami. Lawan dulu kami." Daehyun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menangtang. Yunho menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kelima orang dihadapannya.

"Baiklah,kalian bertiga pilih,pulang kekoloni bersama ku atau diasingkan bersama sampah sepertinya." Yunho menunjuk Yongguk yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku dengan jelas memilih tinggal bersama keluargaku." Sehun menjawab dengan mantap. Daehyun dan Yongjae saling menatap kemudian saling menautkan tangan mereka.

"Disini adalah keluarga kami." Yunho mendesis kesal dan mundur.

"Jongup,kajja kita pulang." Jongup berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dan berdiri dibelakang namja itu. Jongup memandang Yongguk yang wajahnya sudah babak belur.

"Tidak," Jongup mundur dari belakang Yunho. "Tempatku disini,keluargaku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Jongup berjalan maju dan berdiri disamping kanan Sehun. "Aku sudah dirumah."

"Baiklah,kalian tinggal tunggu waktu hingga sesuatu yang besar terjadi." Yunho bertransformasi menjadi serigala dan segera pergi menjauh. Sehun,Jongup,Daehyun dan Yongjae segera saja menhampiri Yongguk yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Kita harus segera pindah,para tetua tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup tenang." Yongguk menatap adik-adiknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Kris kini duduk diruang tamu rumah Tao,dihadapannya ada Hanggeng ayah Tao. Tao yang duduk sebrang Kris diantara orang tuanya hanya bisa sesekali tersenyum kecil pada Kris.

"Kembali ketengah hutan seminggu lagi. Kita akan bertarung disana."

"Appa tidak perlu melakukan itu." Tao memengang bahu ayahnya seakan berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya untuk membatalkan rencananya.

"Baiklah. Seminggu lagi,aku akan datang."

"Gege…"

"Kurasa cukup,kau bisa pulang. Datanglah seminggu lagi ditengah hutan." Hanggeng tersenyum menatap Kris yang menunjukan wajah mantap. Kris menundukan wajahnya kearah Hanggeng dan Heechul kemudian berjalan keluar. Setelah kris pergi Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya.

"Appa,…"

"Appa hanya ingin tau Tao seberapa besar dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Dengarkan Appamu sayang."

.

.

Suho memandang Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Suho berdehem plan menghilangkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Jadi…"

"Seminggu lagi Suho,tepat bulan purnama. Bersiap-siaplah dan jangan pernah temui iblis itu lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Arraseo hyung. Apakah aku punya pilihan untuk berkata tidak."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti itu."

Siwon beranjak keluar kamar Suho membiarkan namja tampan itu terdiam. Suho menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Suho menghela nafas panjang melihat pembatas tak terlihat dikamarnya.

"Kau licik hyung."

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar hangat,dipagi itu. Jam disalah satu kamar itu menunjukan pukul 07 : 53. Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gerakan cepat namja itu segera menuju lemari pakaian dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kai melihat penampilannya dikaca kamarnya. Kai tersenyum pelan dan segera turun dari lantai atas dan langsung menuju garasi. Dia tersenyum pelan pada Kris yang sedang sarapan saat melewati ruang makan.

"Pagi Ge."

"Pagi Kai."

"Diamana Lay dan Luhan?" Kai berhenti dan memandang Kris.

"Lay sedang dikamar,menangis semalaman dan mungkin sampai seminggu kedepan. Luhan dia meninggalkan pesan katanya pergi ketempat Xiumin." Kris kembali melanjutkan makannya dan Kai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu,mungkin tidak pulang." Kai berjalan menuju pintu garsi,namun namja itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap hyungnya. "Kris…"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa Lay butuh bantuanmu." Kris menghela nafas dan menatap namja berkulit tan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak,yang dia butuhkan itu Suho."

"Kakak tetap Kakak. Bukankah begitu Kris?" Kai segera saja pergi dan menutup pintu mnuju garasi rumah itu. Kris hanya terdiam dan menatap pintu kamar Lay,sesekali isakan masih terdengar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding. Chanyeol yang duduk dilantai ruang tengah hanya terdiam memandang adik sepupunya itu mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Semua kegiatan diruangan itu terhenti saat bunyi bel berbunyi. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu.

"Anda ingin beli panggangan nona?" Kyungsoo terdiam melihat seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tidak.." Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu apartemennya. Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan bel berbunyi lagi. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo berbalik dan membuka pintu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak beli pemanggang."

"Pemanggang?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kai sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum.

"Aigho." *Brakk* Pintu kembali tertutup tepat dihadapan wajah Kai. Kai hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung melihat pintu tertutup dihadapannya. Tak lama pintu itu kembali terbuka menampakan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan aku."

"Gwencana. Jadi,kita pergi sekarang?" Kai menyodorkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang disambut oleh yeoja itu.

"Nde,"

"Baiklah. Kajja," Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari pitu apartemannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Kai yang menarik tangannya.

TBC

Annyeong ~~

Himme balik bawa dua chap sekaligus buat meenebus rasa bersalah buat update yang begitu lama.

Silahkan di next…


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kai menghentikan motornya disebuah taman bermain. Kyungsoo segera saja berlari kecil meninggalkan Kai yang sedang memarkirkan motornya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kai,Kai. Cepat kemari," Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Kai yang berjalan pelan menuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping stand permainan. Kyungsoo menunjuk seekor anak kucing yang ada didalam sebuah kandang berwarna pink.

"Dapatkan dia untukku."

"Baiklah," Kai segera saja menuju stand itu dan melakukan permainan tembak-tembakan yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo sesekali memkik senang saat Kai berhasil mengenai sasaran tembaknya. Senyum Kyungsoo makin lebar saat penjaga stand itu menyodorkan anak kucing itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ikut tersenyum padanya. Namun saat Kyungsoo menyodorkan kucing itu pada Kai. Kai segera saja menjauh dan bersin-bersin. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Kai.

"Kau alergi kucing?"

"Hatchi,Hatchi. Nde,jangan terlalu dekatkan kucing itu." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat Kai masih bersin-bersin.

"Berhenti tertawa kau Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang lucu,"

Kyungsoo kembali kestand permainan tadi dan berbicara sebentar dengan penjaganya. Penjaganya hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyodorkan kucing itu pada penjaga stand itu dan kembali pada Kai.

"Kita lanjutkan berjalan-jalan." Kyungsoo menandang Kai yang masih mengosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Kemana kucing itu?"

"Aku titipkan pada penjaga stand itu,nanti kita ambil lagi."

"Baiklah,kau ingin kemana lagi?" Kai menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang berfikir.

"Hmmm,aku ingin masuk rumah hantu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk rumah hantu dibelakang Kai. Kai hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Didalam rumah hantu Kai hanya duduk tenang diatas keretanya. Disampingnya Kyungsoo melihat dengan antusias semua hantu-hantu yang ada. Kyungsoo sesekali menjerit kaget saat ada hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Saat sudah akan keluar dari rumah hantu Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan intens. Menyadari itu,Kai mengalihakan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau percaya hantu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai masih dengan pandangan mata yang membulat.

"Percaya."

"Kau percaya vampire Kai?" Kai terdiam sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku sering takut mereka datang saat malam hari." Kereta itu berhenti Kai menuntun Kyungsoo turun dan menggenggam tangan yeoja itu keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku serius Kai,aku sering bermimpi tentang itu." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan mempoutkan bibirnya pada namja itu.

"Aku akan mengusir mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi padamu."

"Oh ya? Dengan apa kau melakukannya?"

"Dengan ini." Kai memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Kyungsoo. Kai dengan santai berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang terdiam.

"Yaa,Kim Jongin berhenti melakukan itu padaku." Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengejar Kai yang mulai berlari menjauh. "Yaa berhenti."

Kai berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar dan menabrak tubuh Kai,hingga mereka berdua terjatuh diatas tanah. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tepat ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai sehingga membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kyungsoo segera saja menegakan tubuhnya dan menunjuk Kai yang masih terbaring.

"Yaa,sudah kubaling berhenti melakukan itu."

"Kau yang menciumku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan menatap Kai. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah,yeoja itu menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan menjauhi Kai. Kai segera saja berdiri dan menyusul Kyungsoo. "Ayolah,aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah,aku yang menciummu. Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan wajah jailnya. Yeoja itu menulurkan lidahnya pada Kai dan berlari menjauh. "Yaa,Do Kyungsoo kau mengerjaiku." Kai berlari mengejar Kyungsoo masih saja mengejeknya. Kai mmpercepat larinya dan berhasil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Yaa,Kai kau mengagetkanku." Kai hanya tersenyum dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo diudara. "Kai,hentikan. Kyaa,Kim Jongin turunkan aku."

.

.

Kyungsoo memakan salad buahnya perlahan,Kai juga memakan omelet dagingnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannnya keseluruh restoran tempatnya dan Kai makan,mata bulat yeoja itu terhenti pada seorang namja yang sedang membeli kopi. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan melihat ada Suho disana.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Kai kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang masih saja memandang Suho. "Do Kyungsoo." Kai sedikit menaikan tekanan suaranya dan membuat Kyungsoo sadar.

"Nde?"

"Kau mengenal namja itu?"

"Ani,hanya saja seperti pernah melihatnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan kembali menkuni saladnya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan Kita kembali bermain lagi."

"Eoh,arraso."

Kai menatap Suho yang berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Perlahan Suho menghilang dari pandangan Kai dan membuat namja berkulit tan itu berdecih pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan diatas karang tempatnya dan Baekhyun bertemu kemarin. Chanyeol berhenti tepat ditempat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin.

"Baekhyun,Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun,namun yeoja itu tidak kunjung muncul. "Baekhyun,apa kau tidak ada?" Tiba-tiba seorang putri duyung muncul. Chanyol tersenyum,namun senyumnya dengan cepat menghilang melihat yang datang bukan Baekhyun. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku eomma Baekhyun. Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah Baekhyun ada?"

"Pergi,dan jangan pernah temui Baekhyun lagi. Kau dan Baekhyun berbeda alam. Pergi dan jangan pernah temui dia lagi."

"Eomma…" Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam air dengan mata memerah menahan air mata.

"Byun Baekhyun,kembali kekamarmu." Jaejong -Eomma Baekhyun- menatap anak perempuannya yang malah menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun,aku menyukaimu." Jaejong ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu seolah menyakinkan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu."

"Byun Baekhyun,kembali kedalam air."

"Tidak eomma." Baekhyun mundur perlahan saat Jaejong mendekat kearahnya. Jaejong menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret yeoja itu masuk kedalam air. "Chanyeol…"

Tiba-tiba semua hening untuk Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Jaejong segera saja menghilang dari pandangan namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya berharap Baekhyun muncul kembali,namun semua tetap sunyi hanya suara ombak dan angin yang dapat ditangkap telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba memasukan wajahnya kedalam air melihat apa yang ada didalam sana,namun hanya air yang dapat ditangkap mata Chanyeol,tidak ada Baekhyun,yeoja itu sudah pergi.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

.

.

Waktu sudah mulai sore,tidak terasa hampir seharian Kai dan Kyungsoo berkeliling ditaman itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sedang ada ditengah kolam menaiki sebuah perahu. Kai mengayuh pelan kapal itu sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati semilir angin dan riakan air disekitar kapalnya. Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangannya kesisi kapal. Kai hanya tersenyum pelan melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Kai berhenti mendayung dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Kai yang sedang memandangi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang masih saja memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau itu cantik sekali?" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu eoh? Mencoba merayuku."

"Aku tidak merayu,aku jujur."

"Kai,ayo kita naik itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah bianglala besar yang tak jauh dari kolam itu.

"Kajja." Kai mulai mendayung lagi membawa mereka berdua kearah tepian.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap antusias pemandangan yang mulai terlihat saat bianglala itu bergerak naik. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sangat senang. Kyungsoo mentap Kai dan tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Kenapa aku merasa kita sudah lama mengenal Kim Jongin?"

"Mungkin kita adalah pasangan dikehidupan yang lalu."

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya,aku sudah membuktikannya dihadapanku sekarang ini."

"Kai…" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya pada Kai,saat Kai tersenyum jail padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo,aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi yeojachinguku?" Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakannya didadanya. "Kau rasakan itu Do Kyungsoo? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu Kai,dan tidak ada alasan untukku tidak menyukaimu. Kau baik,tampan dan aku nyaman bersamamu. Hanya saja,aku masih merasa ada yang kulupakan Kai. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku…"

"Ingatlah pelan-pelan dengan bersamaku. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai,disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah keseriusan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan disana.

"Kai…" Kai memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo dibibirnya. Bianglala yang mereka naiki kini berhenti tepat dipuncak,ciuman mereka terlihat begitu manis dengan latar matahari tenggelam dibelakang mereka.

TBC

Annyeong~~~ #Lambai-lambai

Mianhe buat update yang begitu lama #Bow#. Adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini? #Kriik,Kriikk#Shingg#Pundung#

Hahaha,walau udah ga ada yang nunggu juga enggak apa-apa. Himme bakal selesaiin FF ini buat ngeramain FFn.

Himme lagi lumayan sibuk nich buat menyambut masuk semester baru dikampus. Belum lagi ngurusin nilai-nilai. Jadi harap maklum buat lama update nde.

Big thanks and hug for Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,Riyoung Kim, SooBaby1213,Sari Nur hanifah and ICE14.

Makasih buat review kalian semua,Himme sayang kalian.

Masih adakah yang mau review lagi?

#tebar foto exo couple#


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chen berlari menembus kegelapan hutan dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kali namja itu terjatuh karena sandungan akar pohon,namun dengan cepat dia berdiri dan kembali berlari. Luka didahi Chen masih saja terus mengeluarkan darah,namun nampaknya namja itu tidak memperdulikannya. Chen terus berlari hingga kedua matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah rumah. Chen berhenti didepan subuah rumah kayu yang nampak mengepulkan asap dicerobongnya. Chen bergegas mendekati rumah itu dan mengetuk pintunya dengan tergesa. Cukup lama Chen menunggu hingga pintu itu menampakan seorang yeoja berambut hitam.

"Chen…" Himchan yang tadi membukakan pintu Chen terbelak keget melihat kondisi Chen yang menyedihkan.

"Nunna apa Sehun ada?"

"Sehun,dia sedang berburu. Masuklah dulu Chen,akan kuobati lukamu." Himchan menarik tangan Chen dan menuntun namja itu duduk dimeja kayu diruang tengah. Himchan berlari masuk kedapur dan kembali membawa sekotak obat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Chen?"

"Hanya pertarungan kecil?" Himchan mulai membersihkan luka didahi Chen yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukan orang biasa yang akan menimbulkan luka seperti ini. Aku tau banyak jenis luka Chen."

"Mungkin memang bukan orang biasa nunna."

Himchan terdiam dan kembali membersihkan luka Chen. Yeoja itu hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada luka-luka besar namja dihadapannya. Chen sesekali hanya meringis saat tangan Himchan menekan terlalu keras.

"Kami pulang…" Suara dari pintu depan membuat Himchan menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari kepintu depan. Chen berdiri dan ikut berjalan kepintu depan.

"Sehun…" Merasa dipanggil Sehun menoleh dan menatap Chen.

"Omo, Chen hyung. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun berlari menghampiri Chen dan memegang dahi namja itu.

"Aww,yak apa yang kau lakukan jangan sentuh itu." Chen menepis tangan Sehun dan mengusap dahinya. "Aku kemari untuk memperlihatkan ini." Chen menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisi beberapa kalimat. Sehun menggerang kesal setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Luhan nunna juga dibawa?" Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku,aku tidak bermaksud melibatkan Luhan."

"Sudahlah hyung,yang jelas kita harus menolong Luhan nunna dan Xiumin Halmoni."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Halmoni eoh?" Chen menjitak kepala Sehun membuat namja itu meringis dan memegangi kepalanya. Himchan dan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Eoh,Chagy,dimana Daehyun,Yongjae dan Jongup?" Himchan menoleh keluar menyadari tiga adiknya belum kembali.

"Mereka mencari tempat baru,aku dan Sehun kemari sebenarnya menjemputmu. Tapi sepertinya Sehun ada urusan yang lebih penting jadi kita akan pergi duluan."

"Hyung,aku akan segera pulang setelah urusanku selesai." Sehun menatap Yongguk yang hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelfonmu nanti." Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dan membawa yeoja itu pergi. Sehun kembali menatap Chen yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Hyung…" Sehun menepuk bahu Chen membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Kita harus cepat Sehun."

"Baiklah,aku akan menelfon seseorang dulu."

.

.

Kai melambatkan motornya saat merasakan ponselnya berbunyi. Kai menepikan motornya dan meraih ponselnya. Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya dibelakang Kai saat merasakan motor Kai berhenti. Kai menghela nafas melihat nama Sehun terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Yobo…"

"Yaak,dimana kau?"

"Aish,apa yang kau lakukan."

"Cepatlah pulang aku butuh bantuanmu. Luhan Nunna dan Xiumin Hal…, Xiumin Nunna maksudku diculik hunter. Cepat kembali dan Bantu aku menolong mereka."

"Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo." Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam menatap Kai.

"Tinggalkanlah dia disana,"

"Kau mau mati huhh!"

"Baik-baik. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku didepan jalan masuk kehutan. Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dulu."

"Bawa dia kerumahmu dulu. Tidak akan lama Kai."

"Baiklah. Aku sungguh-sungguh Hun aku akan menyesali menolongmu saat ini."

"Aku percaya itu Kai." Kai memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan menoleh menetap Kyungsoo.

"Chagy,aku ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting. Jadi bisakan kau tinggal dirumahku sebentar bersama hyung dan nunnaku? Tidak akan lama aku janji." Kyungsoo memasang wajah bingungnya dan memandang kai. "Tidak lama."

"Baiklah," Kai tersenyum dan mulai membawa motornya masuk kedalam hutan.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan bingung melihat Kai membawanya masuk kedalam hutan. Kai menghentikan motornya didepan rumahnya. Kyungsoo terkesan melihat besarnya ramah Kai,namuan Kyungsoo segera saja terdiam dan berfikir rumah besar ditengah hutan?

"Ayo…" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Gege…" Kai menarik Kyungsoo keruang tengah, "Tunggu disini." Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan kehalaman belakang. "Ge…" Merasa dipanggil Kris menoleh dan menghampiri Kai.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Aku titip kekasihku sebentar dia ada didepan. Aku akan segera kembali aku pergi untuk menolong Luhan yang tertangkap hunter."

"Biar aku yang pergi menolong Luhan." Kai menggeleng pelan dan menatap Kris serius.

"Aniyo,cukup kau jaga saja kekasihku dari Yixing."

"Yixing?"

"Dia adalah mantan kekasih Suho,jadi jauhkan mereka berdua."

"Bagus,kekasih manusiamu ada didepan. Dirumah kita?" Kris berdecak kesal dan menadang Kai.

"Hanya sebentar,jangan macam-macam Ge." Kai berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris yang kesal.

"Berdoalah dia hidup sampai besok Kai."

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diruang tengah rumahnya. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh yeoja itu duduk.

"Santailah Chagy anggap rumahmu sendiri. Hyungku sedang dibelakang berlatih bela diri. Nunnaku sedang dikamarnya menangisi kekasihnya lebih baik jangan diganggu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Kai. Kai menecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah.

"Sepi sekali…"

.

.

Lay yang masih sesenggukan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menatap jendela kamarnya. Yeoja itu duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan terdiam. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya. Yeoja itu menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Sudah dua hari aku menangis terus. Dan sekarang aku lapar,baik lebih baik aku makan dulu." Lay segera saja beranjak kedepan pintunya,namun yeoja itu kembali berhenti. "Ada bau enak. Tumben Kris membawa darah manusia." Lay membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung berhubungan dengan ruang tengah. Lay kembali berhenti melihat seorang yeoja diruang tengahnya. "Kau…" Lay setengah berteriak dan menunjuk yeoja yang hanya menatap Lay bingung. Yeoja itu hanya membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo yang bingung mlihat sorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya itu menunjuk dirinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo duga Lay langsung berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan menampar yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Untuk apa kau berani datang kemari eoh? Kau…." Lay menarik rambut Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu menjerit.

Kris yang mendengar suara teriakan hanya menghela nafas dan segera meluncur keruang tengah. Namja tinggi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Lay yang menyerang Kyungsoo. Kris segera saja menarik Lay dan menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku gege. Yaa wanita tidak tau diri,setelah dulu kekasihku,tunanganku sekarang kekasihku lagi. Yaa,kau…" Lay masih saja terus memberontak dari cengkraman Kris dan mencoba meraih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti hanya memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Lay.

"Yaa,Do Kyungsoo naiklah kelatai atas dan masuk kekamar kedua dari tangga. Kunci pintunya dan tunggu Kai disana." Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah tangga.

"Yaak,Do,siapapun namamu tadi kembali kau kemari. Gege lepaskan aku…"

"Lay…" Kris membentak yeoja dipelukannya dan membuat yeoja itu terdiam. "Dengarkan aku,aku memang tidak pernah ikut campur masalahmu dan Kai selama ini,tapi jangan membuat onar selama aku ada dirumah." Lay melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap namja itu.

"Gege tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku,Suho meninggalkanku untuk dia. Apa gege tau bagaimana rasanya? Gege tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku saat itu? Dan setelah aku mencoba menerima Kai,lalu Kai melihat dia dan apa yang terjadi Ge? Kai meninggalkan aku lagi."

"Kau yang memutuskan Kai."

"Apa yang akan gege lakukan kalau kalau Tao hanya memperhatikan namja lain dan mengabaikan Gege? Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Walau dia bilang sangat mencintaiku saat aku memutuskannya,aku tau dia bohong ge,aku tau dia bohong. Semua berbohong padaku." Lay mulai terisak pelan dan terdudduk dilantai. Kris terdiam melihat Lay yang mulai menangis. Kris menghampiri Lay dan menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Ying,aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maafkan Gege,Ying." Lay menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Kris.

"Gege memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Ying.." Kris menjawabnya dengan memberikan senyumannya pada Lay.

"Gege…" Lay memeluk Kris dan tersenyum pelan. "Aku menyayangimu Ge."

"Aku juga menyayangimu adikku sayang."

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam didekat tangga yeoja itu melihat dua orang yang masih berpelukan dilantai bawah. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku,Lay,Kai,Suho. Apa hubungan kami semua? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Siapa Lay itu? Kenapa dia sangat marah padaku? Kapan aku merebut kekasihnya? Aghh,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk kekamar yang tadi dikatakan Kris. Kyungsoo membelakan matanya melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan fotonya terpasang didinding kamar itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

Chen,Kai dan Sehun berjalan pelan melewati halaman markas hunter. Chen menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas perlahan. Tiba-tiba Chen menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kai dan Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Chen, Chen hanya tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Aku harus bersiap menghianati organisasi keturunan dari keluargaku."

"Cinta butuh sesuatu untuk dikorbankan hyung." Kai merangkul bahu Chen dan tersenyum padanya. "Contohlah Luhan dan Sehun." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar Kai memujinya.

"Hish,apanya dari dia. Kalau tidak ada Yongguk yang mengizinkan pasti sampai sekarang mereka tidak akan bersama seperti ini." Chen berdecih pelan dan membuat Sehun langsung sweatdrop.

"Kai nanti kita tolong Luhan nunna saja. Biarkan Xiumin halmoni," Chen langsung mengangkat tangannya namun Sehun lebih cepat berpindah dibelakang Kai.

"Panggilah dia nunna,kenapa kau selalu memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan halmoni."

"Untuk apa aku memanggil seorang wanita berumur 200 tahun dengan sebutan nunna."

"Sudahlah,kapan kita menolong Luhan dan Xiumin nunna? Kekasihku sudah menunggu cukup lama dirumahku. Berdoa saja Lay tidak menyakitinya." Sehun dan Chen mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Kai mengikuti mereka pelan dan memandang puri tua itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mata tajam Kai sempat melihat Suho berjalan diantara jendela.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat diatas tanah,dua buah kaki indah yang sepuluh menit lalu didapatnya dari ramuan curian dari lemari ibunya mulai menyatu dan membentuk ekor kembali. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat sebuah pondok kayu mulai terlihat. Baekhyun berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya saat dia sudah sampai didepan rumah itu. Baekhyun lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu,aku Byun Baekhyun." Pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan seorang wanita cantik disana.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu tuan putri?"

"Aku ingin kaki." Tanpa basa-basi baekhyun langsung mengatakan maksudnya.

"Kaki?"

"Kaki permanen bukan sementara." Baekhyun melirik kakinya yang sudah hampir sempurna menjadi ekor kembali.

"Itu mudah." Yeoja itu berjalan masuk dan kembali membawa sebotol cairan berwarna hijau pekat. "Ini bisa memberimu kaki permanen dan kau bisa merubah jadi duyung kapanpun kau mau." Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menajukan tangannya meraih botol itu. Namun yeoja itu kembali menarik botol itu.

"Kumohon.."

"Ini ramuan sulit,bayarannya harus mahal."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku mau suara indah dari putri kerajaan laut."

"Suaraku?"

TBC

Hai,hai semuanya. Himme back. Anyone miss me? #Krikk#Krikk#Shing#membatu

Saya balik bawa Chap 6 nich,…

Mudah-mudahan cukup menghibur.

Himme lagi ga enak badan,jadi ga mau banyak ngomong,ehh,ngetik maksudnya. Jadi mari langsung balas review.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Saya emang suka menistakan para seme chingu #Dibakar rame-rame#. Masa Angst? Aduh enggak nyadar. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Udah punya aku selamat nde #Kasih sembako#Apa maksudnya?#. Biarkan mereka berbunga-bunga dulu, sedihnya entah aja#Ketawa setan#. Biar Chapter yang menjawab #Dicekek Sari#. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

SooBaby1213 2 : #Tangkap TBC#Pasang dichap 6#. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

13ginger : Beneran deg-degan ?Aduh terharu. Tiga chap? Saya keriting jarinya ngetik. Hehehe. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

BBCnindy : Suka? Aduh makasih banget. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

ICE14 : Biarkan mereka bahagia dulu. Nistanya nanti juga kebagian. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

putchan : Apakah ini termasuk cepet? Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

Riyong Kim : Nih Kainya #Sodorin Kai#Dilempar Kyungsoo keantartika#. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : Gomawo ^^. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Oh enggak apa-apa. Entar review sampai end ya #Ngarep#. Saya juga lagi banyak tugas nich nyambut semester baru udah banyak bangat tugas aja #Jadi Curcol#. HunHan udah bermasalah walau enggak langsung ngelibatin HunHan,itu dichap 3 #Tunjuk-tunjuk bagian Suami saya (Red : Yongguk) dipukulin#Dimutilasi Himchan#. Tapi tenang,nanti akan ada masalah lagi,selain yang ada dichap ini. Kecepatan? Aduh gomen deh. Diusahain diperbaikin. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi nde.


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Banyak mahkluk ga jelas), Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

EXO Couple

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kai,Sehun dan Chen dengan sigap menyelinap masuk kedalam puri besar itu. Chen sedikit heran melihat melihat tidak ada satupun penjaga dipuri itu. Kemana semua orang diorganisasi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini,itulah yang terus memenuhi otak Chen. Kai terus berjalan pelan,disisi lain puri dia bisa melihat Suho sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang Kai ketahui bernama Siwon. Chen berhenti didepan sebuah pintu,namja itu melihat masuk dan mendapati Luhan yang terikat dikursi dan Xiumin yang terkurung disebuah kotak kaca. Sehun menggeram kesal menatap bagaimana kekasihnya diperlakukan. Sehun yang akan langsung maju ditahan oleh Chen dan membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu Luhan dan Xiumin nunna kita harus menyelematkan mereka." Chen menggeleng dan menatap Kai yang masih diam.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini. Terlalu tenang,mereka sudah tau kita akan kesini." Kai mengangguk membernarkan kata-kata Chen.

"Lagi pula ada Guardian disini. Chen hyung,untuk apa mereka disini?"

"Upacara penyempurnaan."

"Inikan alasan Lay menangis belakangan ini." Kai menganggukan kepalanya akhirnya dia tau apa yang terjadi disini.

"Suho?" Chen menyebutkan satu nama yang hanya diangguki oleh Kai. "Kita tolong dia nanti. Kita tolong Luhan dan Xiumin dulu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua bicarakan."

Kai dengan cepat melesat kesamping Luhan dan melepaskan ikatan tali yeoja itu. Kai memasang siaganya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Benar,ini memang tidak beres. Kemana semua orang. Chen dan Sehun dengan cepat juga menuruni tangga saat melihat tidak ada yang terjadi pada Kai. Chen dengan cepat mengambil kunci kotak yang mengurung Xiumin dan membukanya dengan cepat. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun yang datang. Yeoja itu langsung saja memeluk namjachingunya saat Kai berhasil melepas ikatan talinya.

"Hei,Luhan. Aku yang menolongmu."

"Astagah,pentingkah itu Kai." Luhan memeutar matanya jengah melihat Kai yang hanya tertawa kecil. Xiumin juga langsung menghambur kepelukan Chen saat dia berhasil keluar dari kotak itu.

"Gomawo sudah mau datang Chen."

"Nunna,kenapa sangat sepi kemana Yoochun?" Chen mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan. Matanya dapat menangkap sisa-sisa bercak darah disana. "Ada penyerangan?"

"Nde,sekawanan warewolf baru saja datang dan menyerang. Yoochun terbunuh."

"Kau tau mereka nunna?" Sehun nampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin.

"Yunho dan koloninya. Mereka datang untuk membalas terbunuhnya Changmin."

"Tidak,keluargaku dalam bahaya. Aku harus cepat kembali." Sehun dengan cepat berbalik namun Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu Sehunie."

"Tidak nunna,tetap disini bersama Kai." Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun Sehun." Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kami juga ikut bersamamu Kai." Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Aku akan menyusul bersama Kris dan Lay setelah aku menolong Suho dari ritual bodohnya itu." Sehun dan Chen mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

.

.

Kai bergerak dengan cepat dikoridor puri itu,namja itu memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat sebuah runagn yang terang. Kai melongokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat Suho ada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Suho dikelilingi beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba putih. Kai dengan cepat melesat ketengah ruangan dan meraih tangan Suho.

"Hai Siwon Haraboji," Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai membawa Suho melesat menjauh dari tempat itu. Segara saja ruangan itu gaduh dan beberapa orang mencoba mengejar Kai. Namun nampaknya vampire muda itu sangat cepat dan sudah menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Dia sudah menghilang Siwon. Dan Suho sudah kehilangan sisi Guardiannya. Namuan tidak dengan kekuatannya." Siwon mendelik kesal mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria tua itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak lagi terikat dengan Guardian kita. Tapi dia masih punya kekuatan kalian."

"Ahh,kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Vampire itu akan menerima akibatnya."

.

.

Kai dan Suho nampak terengah-engah dan menstabilkan nafasnya. Mereka berdua kini sudah ada ditengah hutan didekat rumah Kai.

"Baiklah Guardian,kau berhutang satu nyawa padaku."

"Untuk apa kau menolongku?"

"Lay. Kalau Lay tidak terus menangis dan membuatku merasa bersalah aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kesurga dan tidak akan bertemu Lay lagi."

"Baiklah. Dan aku tidak mau berhutang padamu jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Tolong teman-temanku yang sedang diserang."

"Itu mudah."

.

.

Kai dan Suho dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumah Kai. Lay yang masih terisak pelan diruang tengah langsung berdiri melihat Suho yang datang. Yeoja itu langsung memeluk namjachingunya itu dan mencium Suho.

"Woow,nampaknya anggpan Guardian itu suci perlu diragukan." Lay hanya menghadiahi Kai dengan deathglare dan membuat namja itu terdiam. "Aku diam."

"Kai kekasihmu sudah menggumu cukup lama." Kris menunjuk lantai atas dan membuat Kai membelakan matanya.

"Kau mnyuruhnya masuk kekamarku?" segera saja Kai berlari menuju tangga,namun namja itu kembali berhenti dan menatap Kris. "Yongguk butuh bantuanmu Kris."

"Kami akan kesana sekarang. Cepatlah menyusul." Kai hanya mengagguk sedangkan Kris,Lay dan Suho dengan cepat menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyentuh foto-fotonya yang terpasang didinding kamar itu. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikiran yeoja itu. Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo,namun yeoja itu tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

"Ada yang salah chagy?" Kai berusaha nampak biasa saja,walau kini perasaan cemas melputi hatinya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga." Kai menghela nafas panjang dan segera meluncur kehadapan Kyungsoo. "Kyaa. Apa kau sebenarnya." Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang menghindari Kai yang trus maju kehadapannya.

"Jangan takut. Kumohon jangan takut padaku. Aku ingin mejelaskannya padamu,tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku akan segera kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau ingat saja Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Dengan mengatakan itu Kai segera saja melesat menghilang mengyisakan Kyungsoo yang terdiam memandang foto-fotonya yang sangat banyak.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat dan tak tentu arah. Semua terasa sangat asing untuknya. Semua terlalu aneh untuknya. Baekhyun bebrapa kali menabrak bahu orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya membuatnya terkadang mendapat sebuah makian. Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman yang nampak ramai,yeoja itu berjalan dengan cepat hingga dia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja hingga yeoja itu terjatuh.

"Yaa,tidak bisakah kau melihat jalan." Yeoja berambut pink itu segera saja berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang melekat pada seragam sekolahnya. Yeoja berambut pink itu manatap Baekhyun yang terdiam memandangnya. "Yaa,apa kau tidak bisa bilang Maafkan aku?" Baekhyun menarik lengan baju yeoja itu seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Yaa,apa yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menarik tangan yeoja itu dan membawanya kedekat air mancur. Baekhyun mengabil sedikit air dikolam itu dan memercikkannya kekakinya. Sedikit bagian kakinya segera saja berunah menjadi sisik. Yeoja berambut pink itu segera saja terbelak dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang dapat menolongmu. Ayo ikut bersamaku."

.

.

Baekhyun kini terduduk diruang tamu apartemen yeoja berambut pink yang bahkan dia saja belum tau namanya. Baekhyun menyerit heran saat yeoja itu membawa sebotol ramuan berwarna merah pekat.

"Minum.." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan mengundang decakan yeoja itu. "Minum,itu akan membantumu." Baekhyun segera saja memunum ramuan itu. Perlahan Baekhyun merasakan hanyat disekitar tennggorokannya.

"Akhh.." Baekhyun membelakan matanya menyadari dia bisa bicara lagi. "Aku bisa bicara. Gomawo,jeongmal gomawo."

"Cheonma mermaid. Kau pasti menukarkan suaramu dengan kaki ini pada penyihir ditepi lautkan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Dia eommaku. Entah kenapa,dia tidak mau berhenti meminta imbalan dari ramuan yang dibuatnya. Itu mungkin bukan suaramu,tapi setidaknya kau bisa bicara."

"Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku Choi Junhong. Panggil saja Zelo."

.

.

Kai berheti tepat disamping Sehun. Ditempat itu sudah ada Kris, Lay, Suho, Chen, dan Luhan. Yongguk,Daehyun dan Jongup sudah bertransformasi menjadi srigala. Yongjae nampak berdiri dibarisan paling belakang dan melindungi Himchan besama Xiumin. Sehun segera saja berubah saat mendengar suara mencurigakan. Namuan dugaan mereka salah. Dari semak-semak muncul dua orang namja.

"Jonghyun,Minho. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Chen nampak terkejut dan menghampiri dua temannya itu.

"Kami bergabung bersama kalian. Mereka sudah membunuh keluara kita diorganisasi. Yahh,walau aku tidak menyukai Yoochun hyung,dia tetap ketua kita." Jonghyun tersenyum kecil kearah Chen, "Maaf soal kekasihmu." Chen tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Jonghyun.

"Kami membawa beberapa teman." Minho berkata sambil memandang kebelakang,dari semak-semak muncul tiga hunter lain. Mereka adalah Soohyun,Eli dan Minwoo. Chen tersenyum kecil melihat ada tiga hunter kuar yang bergabung,pengecualian untuk Minho dan Minwoo yang masih tergolong baru.

"Gomawo,teman-teman."

"Kapan saja." Yongguk berjalan mendekati kumpulan hunter itu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk pertolongan kalian."

"Sama-sama. Permusuhan Hunter dan Warewolf,Hantu juga Vampire sepertinya berakhir hari ini."

TBC

Annyeong~~~ #Nari Hulla-Hulla#Dilempar wajan.

Himme Back,Himme Back #Dance Sherlock# Dirajam

Himme balik dengan chap 7-nya nich. Semoga aja pada suka. Next chap akan menceritakan perangnya. Jadi agak-agak aksi,walau enggak yakin bakal bagus. Mungkin akan sedikit mirip dengan cerita di Breaking Down Part 2.

Mari balas review.

putchan : Enggak apa-apa,asal terus review nde #Ngarep#. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

SooBaby1213 2 : Makin seru? Banarkah? #Mata berbinar#. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Iya,nyontek sedikit dari sana #Slaped# emang ini Yixing, #Digigit unicorn#. Iya nih,sama aku juga Flu. Amien,deh kita cepet sembuh. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Tania3424 : Iya nyontek dikit dari sana. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

BBCnindy : KaiSoonya lagi nuntut naik gaji makanya scanenya dikit #Slaped#. Ini udah ketemu,tapi ngebantainya udah keduluan warewolf. Jadinya next chap aja bantai warewolf. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Iya,emang nyontek dikit dari sana. Sayang sekali suaranya Baekhyun tetep dikasih,tapi udah dapat ganti dari Uri Zelo. Suho dipuri hunter itu tuh alasannya #Tunjuk-tunjuk#. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

13ginger : Tenang udah diganti kok suaranya. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Ini udah Lanjut. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Brigitta Buka Brigittiw : Terinspirasi dari sana sih emang. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

So Mind To Review Again

#Nari waka-waka bareng Sadako#


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy Aneh, supernatural, Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi), Action gagal for this chap.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author. Buat Chap ini akan ada death chara.

Hallo~~ #Lambai-Lambai Bareng sadako#

Maafkan saya untuk update yang lama. Saya pusing berimajinasi buat actionnya. Mudah-mudahan hasilnya cukup menarik. Maafkan saya,akan death chara disini. Buat siapa yang meninggal silahkan dilihat dichap ini #Jangan timpuk saya#. Selamat menikmati (?) Chap 8-nya.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Yongguk maju kebarisan depan saat mencium baru srigala lain diudara. Yongguk memberi kode pada teman-temannya bahwa Yunho dan koloninya sudah dekat. Semua orang ditempat itu mulai memasang siaga. Xiumin melayang keudara dan menatap kejauhan. Hantu yeoja itu bisa melihat sekawanan besar srigala datang dari arah utara,Xiumin bisa mengira jumlahnya sampai ratusan. Xiumin kembali turun dan berdiri disamping Chen. Hantu itu memegang tangan Chen erat membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Ada yang salah xiuxiu?" Xiumin mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Chen dan membisikan sesuatu,wajah Chen berubah auranya namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," Xiumin mengangguk dan kembali melayang kearah belakang bersama Himchan dan Yongjae.

Kai menoleh kearah Xiumin seakaan bertanya apa yang baru saja dia lihat,namun hantu yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak memberitahu Kai. Kai kembali memandang kedepan dan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku yakin mereka datang dalam koloni besar." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak akan datang sia-sia Kai. Dalam aturan warewolf. Penghianat itu harus mati."

"Hari ini kita patahkan aturan itu." Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memandang focus kedepan.

.

.

Diatas pohon Jonghyun,Eli,Soohyun,Minho dan Minwoo sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Lay dan Luhan berdiri tidak jauh dari Youngjae dan Xiumin seakan mereka menjadi pelindung terakhir untuk lari. Yongguk,Kris,Sehun,Kai,Chen,Suho,Jongup dan Daehyun berdiri didepan seakan menantang Yunho dan koloninya yang datang.

Saat beberapa srigala mulai terlihat,Minwoo dan Eli mulai melesatkan anak panah mereka dan menghujani srigala-srigala itu dengan anak panah. Beberapa Srigala jatuh dan tubujur kaku ditanah. Serigala yang lolos dari anak panah Minwoo dan Eli langsung maju kedepan. Yongguk dan teman-temannya lansung saja maju kedepan dan mulai menyerang srigala-srigala itu.

Kai dan Sehun bergerak bersama,saat akan melesat cepat dan menahan kepala srigala. Disaat yang sama,Sehun akan langsung mengigit leher srigala itu. Mereka mengulai itu terus menerus dan berhasil menjatuhkan banyak srigala.

Chen dan Suho juga bergerak bersama,mereka lebih mengandalkan pada pedang yang ada ditangan mereka dibandingkan kekuatan mereka yang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan kemampuan berpidah Suho,dia lebih mudah membunuh srigala dibanding Chen,yang hanya berlari.

Yongguk berlari menembus kawanan srigala itu,sesekali srigala cokelat itu membunuh srigala yang menghalanginya. Tujuannya hanya ada satu,Yunho. Kris yang bergerak sendiri menjatuhkan srigala dengan cepat,dengan mematahkan tulang srigala-srigala itu.

Daehyun bergerak bersama Jongup,Minwoo dan Eli,Eli sudah turun dari pohon dan mulai menyaunkan pedangnya. Sedangkan Minwoo berjaga diatas pohon dan melindungi teman-temannya. Daehyun akan mengigit srigala untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan Eli akan langsung menebas leher mereka. Sedangkan Jongup lebih cendrung membunuh sendiri srigala-srigala itu.

Soohyun dan Jonghyun bergerak sendiri-sendiri,level mereka sama-sama tinggi,sayang kalau mereka bergerak bersama. Lebih baik sendiri-sendiri itu lebih cepat. Sama dengan Hunter yang lain Soohyun dan Jonghyun sangat mengandalkan pedang mereka untuk melawan.

Ada beberapa srigala yang berhasil menembus secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari pertempuran utama. Sesuai dengan dugaan Yongguk,Yunho mengicar Himchan untuk dibunuh. Yunho pikir dengan membunuh Himchan dia bisa mendapatkan anggota koloninya kembali. Luhan dan Lay yang melihat srigala-srigala yang dekat dengan jangkauan mereka dengan cepat melesat dan mematahkan tulang-tulang srigala itu. Yongjae yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah dan ikut bersama Lay dan Luhan. Terlalau asyik bertarung,mereka bertiga tidak menyadari ada srigala yang mendekati Himchan. Baru saja Yongjae menoleh,srigala itu sudah terjatuh ditanah. Yongjae menoleh kearah pohon dan melihat Minwoo tersenyum dan terus memanah.

.

.

Berjam-jam berlalu Pertempuran berlangsung dengan sangat sengait, perbedaan jumlah yang sangat besar membuat pihak Yongguk sedikit merasa kewalahan. Dari pihak Yunho sudah terlalu banyak memakan korban. Dari pihak Yongguk,tidak banyak yang terluka. Hanya Jonghyun yang nampak mendapat luka cakaran dibahunya. Namun dengan pertempuran panjang itu,kedua belah pihak sama-sama terlihat lelah,hanya saja pihak Yunho menang dalam hitungan jumlah.

Mungkin karena kelelahan dan tenaga yang habis,beberapa orang mulai mendapat serangan. Kai kini mendapat luka dilengannya,Daehyun nampak mendapat luka yang cukup parah dipunggungnya,itu membuat Yongjae selalu bersiaga disamping namja itu.

"Soohyun awas…"

Jonghyun berteriak saat melihat ada serigala yang menerkam Soohyun dari atas pohon,namun terlambat,srigala itu lebih cepat menerkam tubuh Soohyun dan mengigit leher hunter itu. Jonghyun menatap tubuh Soohyun yang kini tergeletak diatas Jonghyun segara saja meledak,namja itu segera saja menyerang dengan membabi buta. Minwoo yang melihat hyungnya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah segera saja turun dari atas pohon dan ikut menyerang. Namun karena minimnya pengalamannya bertarung secara langsung hanya membuat namja muda itu mendapat banyak Luka,melihat itu Kai dan Sehun langsung menolong Minwoo.

"Naiklah kembali keatas pohon,lindungi kami dari atas." Minwoo mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Kai dan kembali memanjat pohon.

Lay dengan cepat melesat kearah Suho saat melihat kekasihnya mendapat luka yang cukup parah diperutnya. Lay segera saja menarik tubuh Suho dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan pertarungan. Lay membaringkan Suho didalam gua tempat Himchan dan Xiumin berada. Suho hanya mengangguk pada Lay membuat yeoja itu kembali melesat keluar gua dan bertarung kembali.

Eli dan Minho masih menebas dengan semangat walau tenaga mereka sudah sangat terkuras. Namuan karena focus yang sudah berkurang,Eli tidak sadar saat ada srigala yang berlari kearahnya dan langsung menerjang tubuhnya hingga namja bertubuh besar itu terseret masuk kedalam tebing curam disisi tempat mereka bertarung. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada Eli,Minho segera berlari dan meraih tangan Eli. Namun pergerakan Minho kurang cepat hingga Eli dan Srigala itu segera saja masuk kedalam air laut dibawah tebing itu.

Karena terlalu focus untuk melindungi Daehyun,Yongjae tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yeoja itu tidak sadar saat ada srigala yang datang kearahnya. Yongjae terlambat untuk menghindar,hingga srigala putih itu kini mendapat luka yang besar dilehernya. Melihat kekasihnya terluka Daehyun segera berlari kearah belakang,namun srigala abu-abu yang menerkam Yongjae membawa tubuh Yongjae mejauh. Daehyun,terus mengejar srigala abu-abu itu. Srigala abu-abu itu melempar tubuh Yongjae saat Daehyun sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Tubuh Yongjae langsung saja menghantam sebuah pohon besar. Daehyun terdiam memandang tubuh kekasihnya. Daehyun semakin terdiam memandang tubuh Yongjae yang tidak bergerak lagi. Srigala cokelat itu langsur menyerang srigala abu-abu dihadapannya dengan membabi buta,bahkan tubuh srigala abu-abu itu hingga tidak terbentuk lagi. Daehyun mendekati tubuh Yongjae dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh srigala putih itu. Menyadari kekasihnya sudah meninggal,Daehyun mengeluarkan lolongan yang terdengar sangat menyediahkan.

Ditempat pertarungan,Jongup dan Sehun terdiam mendengar lolongan yang dikeluarkan Daehyun. Dua srigala cokelat itu segera saja menyerang tanpa ampun,mereka berdua tau dari lolongan Daehyun,Yongjae sudah meninggal.

Chen yang mendengar lolongan Daehyun sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya, namja itu segera saja mendapatkan sebuah serangan. Seekor srigala mengigit lengan kanannya. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada Chen,Minho dengan cepat menebas kepala srigala itu. Minho juga menjauhkan tubuh Chen dari pertarungan.

.

.

Yongguk kini saling berhadapan dengan srigala hitam itu secara langsung,mata Yongguk menatap penuh benci pada Yunho. Yongguk sudah kehilangan satu adiknya. Yongguk langsung menlancarkan serangan tanpa berbasa-basi. Terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup sengit disana. Kali ini Yongguk melawan hingga Yunho sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Yongguk.

Setelah melalui pertarungan yang cukup sengit dan lama,Yunho dan Yongguk sama-sama mendapat luka yang cukup banyak. Walau luka yang didapat Yongguk lah yang terparah. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat saat Yunho lengah,Yongguk maju dan mengunci pergerakan Yunho. Melihat apa yang Yongguk lakukan Sehun berubah menjadi manusia lagi dan meraih pedang Eli yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Sehun berlari kearah Yongguk dan Yunho lalu dengan cepat memenggal kepala Yunho hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Pertarungan dengan cepat terhenti dan membeku,semua orang memandang kearah Yunho yang sudah terbunuh. Srigala koloni yang tersisa mulai mundur kebelakang dan menjauh dari pertempuran. Semua orang dipihak Yongguk terdiam dan memandang sisa srigala yang menjauh. Jumlah mereka tidak lebih dari sepertiga jumlah mereka saat datang tadi.

*Bruukk*

Semua orang yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan karah Daehyun yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Jongup langsung saja berubah menjadi manusia dan berlari menuju Daehyun.

"Daehyun…" Perlahan tubuh Daehyun kembali menjadi manusia kembali. Luka dipunggung Daehyun nampak terus mengeluarkan darah. "Daehyun,bertahanlah."

"Kita sudah bebas sekarang?" Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan menatap salah satu adiknya itu. Sehun melempar pedang yang dipenggangnya dan berlari menuju tubuh Daehyun.

"Hyung,bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan kami." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya menatap Daehyun yang makin meringis kesakitan. Yongguk berubah kembali menjadi manusia,tubuh namja itu penuh dengan luka. Dengan langkah tertatih,Yongguk mendekati Daehyun.

"Kita berhasil Hyung." Yongguk terdiam memandang Daehyun yang hanya tersenyum. Himchan berjalan pelan menuju kekasihnya. Tangisan yeoja itu langsung saja pecah melihat tubuh Daehyun,apa lagi melihat Yongjae yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

Minwoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri,namja itu menggoyang bahu Minho menyadari salah satu hyungnya menghilang.

"Minho hyung,mana Jonghyun hyung? Dia tidak ada." Minwoo dan Minho langsung saja berlari dan mencari Jonghyun kesemua tempat. "Tidakk…" Minwoo berteriak melihat tubuh Jonghyun yang tertindis seekor srigala. Minwoo dan Minho segera saja menggeser tubuh srigala itu dan membuat tubuh Jonghyun terbebebas. Minho langsung memeriksa apa Jonghyun masih hidup,raut wajah namja itu langsung berubah menyadari salah satu hyungnya itu sudah meninggal.

"Jonghyun hyung sudah meninggal Minwoo."

"Andwe…" Minwoo mulai menangis dan memeluk tubuh Jonghyun, "Tidak lagi. Jonghyun hyung bangun." Minho menghela nafas dan memandang tubuh Soohyun yang tergeletak penuh darah,dia juga menatap kearah tebing dimana Eli terjatuh. Namja tinggi itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

Lay masih terus menangis dan berusaha menutupi luka Suho yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dibelakangnya Kris menatap adiknya itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau bisa bertahan Oppa,kau pasti bisa." Suho memajukan tangannya menyentuh wajah Lay sudah penuh dengan air mata. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan bertahan Lay. Untukmu,"

"Kumohon berhentilah mengalir," Lay melepaskan baju yang dipakainya dan menekankan bajunya pada perut Suho,berharap darah tidak terus mengalir dari sana. "Kumohon berhenti,berhentilah." Lay makin keras menangis,menatap baju putihnya kini sudah penuh dengan darah. Lay mengigit pergelangan tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan menodorkannya pada Suho. "Oppa kumohon minum." Suho menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Lay.

"Tidak Lay,kau juga sakit."

"Kumohon jangan keras kepala disaat seperti ini. Minum Oppa…" Lay makin terisak melihat Suho menolaknya. "Oppa,kumohon…" Suho memajukan wajahnya dan menghisap sedikit darah Lay. Hanya sedikit,Suho tidak mau Lay malah semakin sakit. "Lagi…" Lay menaikan tekanan suaranya saat melihat Suho hanya meminum darahnya sedikit.

"Salah satu dari kita harus bertahan Lay. Aku atau Kau dan aku memilih Kau yang harus bertahan."

.

.

Xiumin terdiam dan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengikat tangan Chen yang terkoyak karena gigitan srigala. Kai terdiam dan memeluk tubuh Xiumin,namja berkulit Tan itu terdiam memandang Chen yang masih terus meringis kesakitan.

"Xiu…" Chen memanggil kekasihnya pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Xiumin mlepaskan pelukan Kai dan melayang memeluk Chen.

"Aku tau kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau makin membuatku sedih." Tangisan Xiumin makin kencang dan yeoja itu makin erat memeluk kekasihnya. Luhan memandang keluarga Sehun yang masih nampak sedih sekali.

"Kai,Daehyun…"

"Kita kesana…"

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat Zelo membawa motornya masuk kedalam hutan. Skuter pink milik Zelo berjalan dengan pelan. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Zelo dan membuat yeoja berambut pink itu makin memelankan laju motornya.

"Ada apa eonnie?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut kerumah eommamu. Aku takut eommaku ada disana."

"Eoh,arraseo. Lalu Eonnie mau menunggu dimana?"

"Turunkan aku dipuri para vampire, disana ada temanku."

"Eoh baiklah." Zelo terus melajukan skuternya makin masuk kedalam hutan. Motor Zelo berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa Zelo?" Zelo turun dari motornya dan memandang banyaknya tubuh srigala mati dipadang rumput. Baekhyun ikut turun dan memandang ketengah padang.

"Itu keluarga Kai dan Sehun."

"Kita kesana Eonnie,kita tolong mereka.

.

.

Zelo dan Baekhyun berlari kecil menuruni bukit menuju padang rumput itu. Baekhyun makin cepat berlari saat melihat Kai ada disana.

"Kai…" Kai berbalik saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Kai berbalik dan cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kai dan menatap Sehun yang masih menangis. "Ada apa?"

"Baru saja terjadi pertempuran. Ada apa dengan ekormu?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Zelo yang sudah terduduk disamping Daehyun.

"Lukanya terlalu besar. Tidak bisa dengan ramuan itu," Zelo mengigit bibir bawahnya memandang luka dipunggung Daehyun. Zelo segera saja membongkar isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol ramuan. "Minumkan ini padanya…" Zelo menyodorkan botol ramun berwarna hijau kearah Jongup. Sedangkan dia sendiri mulai menyiramkan sejenis ramuan berwarna merah pada luka Daehyun. "Kumohon bekerjalah. Kumohon bekerja." Luka Daehyun perlahan mulai menutup lagi. Wajahnya juga mulai tidak terlihat pucat lagi. "Berhasil,ayolah,bangun,buka matamu."

"Daehyun…" Yongguk memanggil adiknya itu pelan melihat luka Daehyun sudah menutup dengan sempurna. Namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak merespon. Zelo menempelakan telinganya keleher Daehyun. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa lagi. Jantungnya sudah berhenti." Sehun makin terisak dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Hyung jangan tinggalkan kami…" Jongup memegang bahu Zelo yang ada disampingnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu. Kau seorang Gypsy." Zelo menggeleng dan meringis sakit merasakan bahunya dicengkram terlalu kuat.

"Aku Gypsy. Bukan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa menghidupkannya lagi."

"Lakukan sesuatu…" Jongup mulai meneteskan ait matanya dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Namuan Yongguk dengan cepat menghentikan pergerakan Jongup membuat namja itu terjatuh ditanah.

"Daehyun sudah meninggal. Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan mengantarkan nyawamu pada mereka." Yongguk memandang Jongup yang bangun.

"Mereka harus mendapatkan balasan Hyung. Kau lihat dua adikmu meninggal Hyung. Dua Hyung meninggal disana." Jongup memandang marah pada Yongguk dan menunjuk kearah utara.

"Jongup,dengarkan hyungmu. Jangan bertindak bodoh." Yongguk mencengkram bahu Jongup membuat namja itu terduduk dan menangis lagi.

.

.

Zelo kini sedang mengobati luka Chen,Zelo menyiramkan ramuan berwarna merah itu pada luka Chen,membuat luka itu perlahan mulai menutup dengan sempurna. Zelo menghembuskan nafas lega melihat luka Chen sudah menutup sempurna. Chen menggerakan sedikit lengannya dan namja itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Adakan yang sakit lagi?"

.

.

Zelo memandang Suho yang duduk bersandar didinding gua. Luka diperut namja itu masih saja mengeluarkan darah. Zelo duduk disamping kiri Suho dan meraih tangan namja itu. Zelo sedikit terkejut melihat dua buah tanda sayap dipunggung tangan kiri Suho. Yeoja berambut pink itu berdiri dan perlahan mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon Tolong dia." Lay sedikit terkejut melihat Zelo mundur kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa menolong seorang guardian."

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Tolong dia,dia hampir mati." Lay berdiri dan memandang Zelo.

"Sampai kapanpun keluargaku sudah bersumpah tidak akan menolong mahluk yang telah membunuh ayahku." Zelo berbalik dan berjalan pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Yaa kau. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kau pernah kehilangan,pasti kau tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi. Kumohon tolong kekasihku." Lay berlutut dilatai gua itu dan memandang Zelo dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Kumohon tolong dia." Zelo mengigit bibir bawahnya mulai bimbang.

"Maaf,aku tetap tidak bisa."

TBC

Hyaa… #Teriak Gaje#Ditabok#

Maafkan saya buat lambat update.

Maafkan saya membuat banyak Chara yang meninggal,yaa walau mereka cuman figuran beberapa kali nongol.

Maafkan saya juga membuat DaeJae couple meninggal.#Dirajam DaeJae Shipper#.

Untuk Suho,yaah diliat aja chap depan deh. #Ngikik bareng sadako# Dilemparin batako#.

Apakah ini cukup menghibur reader sekalian? #Wink#

Mari balas review.

Brigitta Buka Brigittiw : Iya nih,tapi tenang akan ada waktunya mereka lovely dovey. Kyungsookan orangnya sabar #pukpuk Kyungsoo#. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

putchanC : Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Sari nur hanifah : #Tangkep TBC#Pasang dichap ini#. Iya itu Zelo tuh. Zelo,Zelo Nunna padamu #Ditendang#Abaikan#. Apakah Actionnya sudah lumayan? Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

BBCnindy : Saya enggak punya duit #Sodorin dompet kosong#. Masih remang-remang sih. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Tania3424 : Ga nyangkakan,selamat anda masuk acara Ga Nyangka T**** T* #Slaped#Abaikan. Iya,Zelo emang rajim banget gonta ganti warna rambut. Tapi saya suka rambut pinknya dia diPower jadi saya tetap pake warna itu. Biar keliatan unyu gemana gitu. Saya-kan Best Friend Forevernya Sadako #Ketawa Setan#Slaped. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Bingung? Hyaa Mianhe. Iya Yoochun itu hunter. Waktu penyerangan dipuri hunter itu yang nyerang srigala-srigala yang dipimpin Yunho. Untuk Siwon ma SuLay akan terjawab seiring Chap. ChanBaek akan indah pada waktunya #Nyengir. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

13ginger : Silahkan Bantu #Sodorin pedang#Ngacir. Zelo,nde dia tinggal sendiri. Eommanya tinggal dipinggir laut sih. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Gomawo^^. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

ICE14 : Nde,gwencana chingu. Ada uri Zelo yang nolong kok chingu. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

: Nde,masih ada beberapa chap kok chingu. Gwencana,asal review sampak akhir ya #Todong # Ditendang#Abaikan. KaiSoo aja belum bahagia. Awalnya membingungkan ? Hehe,Mianhe. Seru? Benarkah? #Mata berbinar#Slaped. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

dian hanie hunie : HunHan enggak akan terpisah kok chingu. Gomawo udah Review, review lagi nde.

Mind To Review Again?

#Joged Gee bareng Sadako#


	10. Chapter 10

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy Aneh, supernatural, Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi), Action gagal for this chap.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Zelo berjalan keluar dari gua itu meninggalkan Lay yang menangis. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Zelo dan memegang bahu yeoja itu. Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti eonnie,semua itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ayahku dibunuh didepan mataku sendiri." Zelo menundukan wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Baekhyun segera saja menarik Zelo kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti Ze,karena aku juga mengalaminya. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana ayahku dibunuh oleh para Hunter. Tapi kau tau Zelo,aku berusaha melupakan itu dan melanjutkan hidupku,kau akan mendapatkan orang yang sama beratinya dengan ayahmu suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zelo yang berusaha meredam tangisannya.

"Zelo…" Zelo menolehkan wajahnya saat ada yang memanggilnya. Yeoja itu mendapati namja berambut cokelat yang sejak tadi dipanggil dengan nama Jongup sedang tersenyum padanya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Zelo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Jongup.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Terima kasih sudah mencoba menolong saudaraku dan Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi."

"Gwencana,itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

"Guardian itu sudah menolong kami. Tidak bisakah kau menolongnya?"

"Maaf,aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Dia adalah guardian yang baik pada mahluk kegelapan,aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Kumohon," Zelo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jongup,namun kemudian yeoja itu kembali menggeleng.

"Maaf…"

"Lagi pula dia bukan lagi guardian gypsy." Zelo menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja mengatakan itu,dan Zelo mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil Bakhyun,Kai. Kai berjalan kearah Zelo dan menatap yeoja itu. "Dia sudah kehilangan sisi guardiannya."

"Dari mana kau tau itu? Apa kau bisa memastikannya?" Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang membawanya lari dari ritual perubahan, aku tau pasti dia bukan guardian lagi." Zelo menghela nafasnya perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Kai.

"Nampaknya semua orang memaksaku."

.

.

Suho menghembuskan nafas lega saat merasakan luka diperutnya sudah menutup dengan sempurna. Lay tersenyum senang dan langsung saja menerjang Suho dengan pelukannya. Suho menatap Zelo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menggerakan bibirnya menucapkan terima kasih, Zelo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil lalu keluar dari gua itu.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak sakit?" Lay menatap Suho dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lay,kau lihat tanpa luka." Lay kembali tersenyum dan mengarahkan bibirnya mengecup bibir Suho.

"Haruskah aku keluar sekarang?" Lay melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Suho lalu menatap kearah Kris yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nampaknya kau memang perlu keluar Kris." Suho menarik kembali wajah Lay dan membuat Kris berdecih lalu keluar meninggalkan adiknya.

.

.

Kai menatap Minho dan Minwoo yang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap pergi. Chen dan Xiumin juga terlihat sudah akan pulang. Keluarga Sehun nampak masih mengamankan mayat Daehyun dan Yongjae. Kai mendatangi Minho dan menepuk bahu namja itu.

"Terima kasih,Aku mengucapkan itu mewakili keluarga Sehun."

"Bukan masalah,kami datang untuk urusan pribadi juga." Minho tersenyum dan menatap Minwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kami akan datang lagi menjemput mayat Soohyun dan Jonghyun."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga mereka?"

"Entahlah,inilah resiko pekerjaan kami. Yang kami khawatirkan adalah Eli, kami tidak dapat mayatnya dan istrinya akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ini pasti akan sulit diterima Kevin. Kami pergi Kai,jaga diri kalian."

"Kalian berdua juga." Kai menatap Minho dan Minwoo yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Kai menoleh saat merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya. Kai menoleh dan melihat Chen dan Xiumin disana.

"Kami akan pulang Kai,"

"Baiklah,terima kasih hyung."

"Ayolah,kau bercanda." Chen tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Kai,segeralah pulang juga. Kau juga butuh istirahat," Kai tersenyum pada Xiumin dan mengangguk.

"Arraseo nunna."

.

.

Sehun menatap dua gundukan tanah dihadapannya dengan sedih,Luhan yang berdiri disamping Sehun sesekali mengusap bahu namjachingunya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. Disamping Luhan,Himhan masih saja terus menangis dipelukan Yongguk. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kai yang ada disampingnya membuat Kai menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita kerumahmu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ahh,nde." Kai berjalan kearah Yongguk dan menepuk bahu namja itu. "Kami harus pulang hyung."

"Ahh,nde. Sekali lagi terima kasih Kai dan Kris untuk bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Kita keluarga Yongguk," Yongguk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Kris. "Kami pulang, Luhan?"

"Tidak Kris,aku pulang kerumah Sehun malam ini."

"Baiklah."

Kris,Lay dan Suho dengan cepat menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih berjalan.

"Kalau berjalan akan lama Baek,pegang tanganku dan tahan nafasmu."

"Hahh,apa. Kyaa…"

.

.

Kai berhenti melesat dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun,yeoja itu langsung saja terjatuh terduduk diatas tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kai kau ingin membunuhku…"

"Maaf,akukan sudah bilang tahan nafasmu." Kai tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Aku akan.,akhh,lupakan saja. Bantu aku berdiri," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Kai. Kai masih saja tertawa saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kajja,aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada…, Aigho,Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dia…" Kai dengan cepat melesat masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Pabboya Kai…"

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri saat melihat Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur saat Kai berusaha mendekatinya. Kai menghela nafasnya melihat Kyungsoo yang nampaknya takut padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo,kumohon jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan dan terus menghindari kai.

"Mahluk apa kau sebenarnya?" Kai terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang makin terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau percaya vampire Do Kyungsoo? Aku salah satu mahluk itu dan aku adalah vampire yang selalu datang padamu setiap malam."

"Bohong,kau yang bilang vampire itu tidak ada. Itu hanya mimpi."

"Kyungsoo…"

"Menjauh dariku…" Kyungsoo menaikan tekanan suaranya dan menatap Kai. "Lalu apa artonya ini semua Kai?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah ratusan fotonya yang terpajang didinding kamar Kai.

"Aku memang mengikutimu selama ini Kyungsoo. Aku terlalu jauh jatuh cinta padamu,tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan itu Kyungsoo. Kumohon mengertilah,aku terlalu mencintaimu.."

"Sebenarnya pertemuan pertama kita bukan saat kita akan bunuh diri itu."

"Do Kyungsoo?" Kai memasang wajah takut karena sepertinya ingatan Kyungsoo telah kembali.

"Aku mengingat semuanya sekarang Kai. Siapa Kau. Siapa itu Suho,namja yang kulihat ditaman. Lay, yeoja yang menyerangku tadi. Kini aku mengingat kalian semua. Kita pernah bertemu di pesta pernikahan Onew dan Key. Aku ingat siapa kau, namja yang selalu memperhatikanku dari sebrang jalan tempat kerjaku. Semua memori itu kembali Kai. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku,kenapa kau hilangkan itu semua."

"Mengertilah Kyungsoo,aku ingin kau memulai mengenalku dengan memori baru dan menghilangkan Suho dari memorimu."

"Tanpa kau lakukan itu semua,aku tetap menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu Kai. Kini aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu,"

"Maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu kamar Kai yang terbuka,tapi saat yeoja itu akan keluar seorang yeoja lain masuk kekamar Kai dan langsung menuju kearah Kai dan menginjak kaki Kai. Kyungsoo menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan bingung,

"Setelah kau membuatku sesak nafas sekarang kau meninggalkanku didepan pintu rumahmu yang baru sekali ini kudatangi."

"Yaa,Byun Baekhyun tidak perlu menginjak kakiku. Aigho,sakit sekali."

"Mmm,Maafkan aku Kai. Aku hanya sangat kesal tadi. Apakah sakit sekali?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal melihat yeoja itu bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri diantara Kai dan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu,sedang apa kau dikamar kekasihku?"

"Kekasihmu. Hahh,apa maksudmu?" Kai dengan cepat berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lalu mencoba menenangkan dua yeoja itu.

"Tenanglah. Baekhyun,ini Kyungsoo kekasihku. Kyungsoo ini Baekhyun sahabatku."

"Kai suruh yeoja ini keluar dari kamar ini." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh cemburu melihat tangan Kai yang bersarang dibahu Baekhyun.

"Kai keluarkan yeoja menyebalkan ini." Kai menatap dua yeoja yang sekarang ada didalam kamarnya dengan bingung.

"Kyungsoo,ayolah. Baekhyun,jangan begini…"

"Lakukan atau kita putus.."

"Ahh,Kyungsoo andwe…"

"Kai…"

"Baekhyun jangan memperkeruh suasana…"

"Kaii…" Kai menutup telinganya saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteriak secara bersamaan.

.

.

"Nampaknya Kai kewalah dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya." Lay tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepelukan Suho.

"Kau benar,haruskah kita membantunya?"

"Biarkan saja,akan semakin seru juga aku bergabung."

"Lucu sekali. Sudahlah,kita nikmati saja acara TV kita dan abaikan Kai."

"Baiklah Oppa." Suho mempererat pelukannya dan menecup bibir Lay sekilas.

TBC

Annyeong~~~ #Lambai-Lambai bareng Sadako.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa publish FF lagi.

Maaf untuk update sangat lama,tuntutan pekerjaan buat saja terlalu sibuk buat ngetik.

Mungkin sekarang juga saya belum bisa terlalu aktif lagi, jadi gomen kalau next chap bakal sedikit ngaret lagi #Bow.

Mari kita balas review.

Twins Ra : Gomawo^^. For Happy Ending, Keep Waiting for Ending Nde #Wink. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

13ginger : Zelo tergiur tuh Cherry Tomatonya,dia akhirnya nolongin Suho. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde. #Sadako kau ngedande dengan yang lain#Pundung#Abaikan kalimat gila ini. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

ICE14 : Itu untuk kelangsungan cerita chingu #Pukpuk ICE. Ini udah ditolongin kok. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

Jennychan : Iya,Kyungsoo lagi jaga rumahnya Kai sih takut ada maling #Plakk#Abaikan. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

123sulaykaisoo : Ini udah diselamatin kok. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Jangan dia udah dikotrak sampai ending, kalau dia dipecat nanti Endingnya ngegantung lagi. #Abaikan kalimat ababil ini. Ini udah ditolongin kok Suho,udah lovely dovey lagi sama Lay. Enggak dapat Feelnya yaa,Miahne, Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

Tania3424 : Untuk kelanjutan cerinta chingu. Jangan galau lagi entar dikasih permen #Plakk#Abaikan. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

dian hanie hunie : Lovely Doveynya mereka nanti yaa #Wink gaje. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

Brigtta Bukan Brigttiw : Enggak kok,Mama sama Appa enggak terpisah udah lovely dovey-an malah. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Enggak kok chingu. Flahback,kayaknya enggak bisa menuhin deh. Mianhe #Bow. Ini Kyungsoonya udah muncul. Suho enggak mati kok. Yang penting DaeJae matinya bereng. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

Riyong Kim : Ini udah ditolongin kok. #Rebut Sapu#Lempar ke Daehyun#Dicekek Zelo & Yongjae#Abaikan. Gomawo udah Review,Review lagi nde.

Kamsahamnida untuk Review kalian #Cipok Reviewers.

Mind To Review Again?

#Dance Round & Round bareng Jiyeon#

#Dicekek Sadako#


	11. Chapter 11

Author : Baby Himme

Title : Angel and Devil

Cast : KaiSoo, SuLay, BaekYeol, KrisTao, ChenMin, HunHan, SM Family and BAP.

Length : Berchapter-chapter (?)

Gender : Fantasy Aneh, supernatural, Romance (Pasti), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi), Action gagal for this chap.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya #walau saya berharap Yongguk punya saya,nangis bombay(dilempar sandal)#, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Hati-hati dengan Typo(s), dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Ini fanfic GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata diluar tanggung jawab author.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sehun langsung saja berbaring ditempat tidurnya saat tiba dirumahnya. Sehun terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya kearah bantalnya. Dia kembali mengingat dikamar sebelahnya biasanya Daehyun dan Yongjae akan selalu bertengkar atau bercanda. Sekarang semua ini terlalu sepi untuknya. Yongguk dan Himchan pasti masih sangat sedih dan memilih diam dikamar mereka,begitupun dengan Jongup. Baru beberapa jam dia tidak melihat Daehyun dan Yongjae,Sehun sudah sangat merindukan dua kakaknya itu. Dia bahkan merindukan omelan Yongjae yang selalu diharapkannya tidak pernah didengarnya lagi dulu. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang saat merasakan tepukan tangan dibahunya. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehunie. Mereka berdua tidak pergi dengan sia-sia." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap namjacingunya itu.

"Kau tau Chagy. Aku merasa ini semua karena aku. Karena aku mereka harus bertempur."

"Hun,dengarkan aku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,lihatlah apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang,kebebasan keluargamu."

"Itu tidak sebanding dengan Daehyun hyung dan Yongjae nunna." Luhan bergerak naik keatas tempat tidur Sehun dan memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Itu membuat aku merasa bersalah dan berfikir kau menyalahkanku Hun." Sehun menggerakan tangannya memeluk Luhan dan mengecup puncak kepala yeoja itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak siap kehilangan mereka. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun dan mengangguk.

"Setelah apa yang kita lalui,kau fikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sehun yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu namja itu. "Itu adalah pemikiran gila."

"Gomawo. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Nado saranghae Sehunie. Tidurlah,aku tau kau lelah dan kau butuh istirahat." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya,Luhan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Sehun dan menyelimutkannya pada Sehun.

"Temanilah aku tidur malam ini."

"Aku selalu ada disampingmu." Luhan menyusul Sehun berbaring dan memeluk tubuh namja itu. "Selamat malam Sehunie,"

"Selamat malam chagiya."

.

.

Xiumin menatap tubuh Chen yang terbaring disofa kamarnya, kemudian yeoja itu memandang hantu namja yang tengah berbaring disampingnya. Xiumin menghela nafas panjang dan mengundang Chen untuk menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah Xiu?" Xiumin menggeleng pelan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chen. "Kau masih memikirkan tentang para hunter itu?" Xiumin mengangguk dan mekin mendekat pada Chen.

"Mereka punya keluarga Chen."

"Aku tau itu Xiu." Xiumin mulai terisak pelan dan membuat Chen memluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Bayi itu akan lahir tanpa tau siapa ayahnya,tanpa mendapat sentuhan ayahnya Chen." Chen mengelus rambut Xiumin lembut dan membuat yeoja itu sedikit tenang.

"Aku mengerti itu Xiu. Kau membicarakan anak Eli-kan? Anak itu akan bangga saat ibunya menceritakan kenapa ayahnya pergi,untuk membela teman-temannya. Semua terlalu ironis jika dibayangkan chagy,semua akan terasa baik-baik saja saat dijalani."

"Bagi kita. Bagi istri Eli, keluarga Jonghyun,Soohyun?"

"Aku bukan Dewa apalagi Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Xiu,semua sudah terjadi dan yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus melanjutkan hidup dengan baik dan membuat pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia."

"Mungkin sesekali kita bisa mengunjungi anak Eli,Chen."

"Tentu saja. Kita akan datang saat Kevin melahirkan nanti."

"Yaksok?" Xiumin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Chen yang disambut senyuman namja itu.

"Yaksok." Chen menautkan kelingkingnya dijari Xiumin dan mengecup bibir yeoja itu sekilas. "Tidurlah dan jangan berfikir yang macam-macam lagi."

"Arraseo."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jam didinding kamar Kyungsoo. Sudah dua hari sepupunya itu tidak pulang. Chanyeol jadi merasa khawatir,jangan-jangan namja bernama Jongin itu bukan namja yang baik-baik.

"Bagaimana ini,kalau namja itu ternyata jahat dan dia menjual Kyungsoo lalu Kyungsoo akan ada ditangan orang jahat atau malah Kyungsoo sudah terbunuh." *Plakk* Chanyeol menampar dirinya sendiri saat dia mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Tidak-tidak,itu tidak mungkin. Nampaknya namja itu baik." Disaat seperti ini maka dua sisi didalam diri Chanyeol akan keluar dan saling mengutarakan pemikiran mereka. Disisi kanan Chanyeol,ada Chanyeol dengan sayap dan memegang harpa sedangkan disisi kiri ada Chanyeol dengan tanduk dan memegang garpu ditangannya.

"Apa kau lihat wajahnya,dia bukan namja baik-baik." Sisi jahat Chanyeol mulai menghasut Chanyeol .

"Kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk adalah dosa." Sisi baik,mulai menceramahi Chanyeol sambil memtik harpanya.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan kalau Kyungsoo sekarang ini ketakutan,sendirian karena dia sudah dijual oleh namja itu." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi apa yang dikatakan sisi jahatnya.

"Itu belum tentu Chanyeol. Jangan dengarkan mahluk itu,dia akan menyesatkanmu." Chanyeol kembali terdiam mendengar apa yang diakatakan sisi baiknya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Chanyeol,dia hanya mahluk bodoh."

"Aku adalah dirimu Chanyeol,lihat dia mengejekmu." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan seakan menatap sisi buruknya.

"Mari bayangkan ini. Bayangkan saja Kyungsoo sedang tidur disebuah rajang diaparteman namja itu dan mereka telah bersenang-senang." Sisi buruk mulai menyeringai pada Chanyeol dan sisi baik. Sisi baik menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Itu adalah dosa tapi yang penting Kyungsoo baik-baik sajakan." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalian tidak membantu. Aku akan keluar saja." Chanyeol berjalan keluar apartemen Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan dua sisinya diaparteman Kyungsoo. Dua sisi Chanyeol itu hanya mengangkat bahu mereka dan menghilang.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Kai dan bergelayut manja dilengan namja itu. Tepat didepan mereka Baekhyun nampak melempar daethglear pada Kyungsoo. Menyadari ada situasi buruk Zelo hanya menatap Kai seakan meminta penjelasan dan dibalas angkatan bahu namja itu. Zelo segera saja menyodorkan helm pada Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu segera naik skuter pink Zelo.

"Kami pulang dulu Kai Oppa,dan …"

"Kyungsoo,Do Kyungsoo. Aku KEKASIH Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Zelo dan menekankan kata Kekasih sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahh,nde Kyungsoo eonnie." Zelo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aura dingin dibelakangnya. "Kami pulang dulu."

Skuter pink itu akhirnya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Setelah Zelo dan Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo,dengan cepat yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Kai menjauhinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Kai. Kai nampak terkejut,namun kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyusul Kyusngoo berjalan. Kyungsoo sengaja menghentakan kakinya saat menaiki tangga dan mengundang perhantian Suho dan Lay yang ada diruang tengah. Suho menatap Kai yang hanya dibalas angakatan bahu namja itu. Kai segera berlari kecil menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kai membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan,takut mengganggu yeojachingunya. Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Kau tidur diluar,lalu antarkan aku pulang besok pagi." Kai menghela nafasnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namja itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku tentang ketidak jujuranku padamu sejak awal. Aku…"

"Aku benci yeoja itu,jangan pernah temui dia lagi." Kai tersenyum kecil dan berbaring dibelakang Kyungsoo lalu memeluk tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kau cemburu padanya?" Kai meletakan dagunya dipundak Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi yeoja itu. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Aku benci melihat sikapnya padamu. Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak lebih lama dibanding aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kai,namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa foto-foto didinding itu tidak bisa membuktikan padamu?"

"Sangat membuktikan. Antar aku pulang besok nde,aku khawatir pada Chanyeol. Aku sudah meninggalkannya selama dua hari."

"Arraseo,besok kita akan pulang. Malam ini tidurlah dulu,"

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo makin menyamankan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kai dan mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan pengiring tidur suara lembut Kai.

.

.

Suho dan Lay masih saja setia duduk didepan TV dan saling memeluk. Sesekali dengan iseng Suho mencuri ciuman dari Lay atau sebaliknya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan sama sekali jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Seperti saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk disofa dan dengan posisi Suho memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Oppa,sudah larut. Ayo kita beristirahat." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam yang ada diruangan itu dan mengangguk. "Oppa,kau tau aku sangat senang sekaligus sedih hari ini. Aku senang kau bisa ada disisiku. Tapi aku sedih melihat banyak teman-temanku…" Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan terdiam. Suho lalu makin erat memeluk Lay dan mengecup puncak kepala yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak banyak membantu disana." Lay melepaskan pelukan Suho dan menatap namja itu tajam.

"Oppa,apa yang kau katakan. Kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu disana. Dan kau bilang kau tidak banyak membantu." Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Lay.

"Tapi sekarang kau masih bisa melihatku disinikan. Aku masih disampingmu," Lay memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Suho.

"Mulai saat ini,kau tidak punya hak untuk meninggalkanku Oppa."

"Apa aku punya hak untuk menjawab tidak?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan." Lay memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat dan mencium pipi namja itu.

"Kita tidur dikamarmu." Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengncangkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"Kau harus menggendongku Oppa."

"Tentu saja Ratu-ku." Suho membawa Lay dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Lay.

.

.

Kris duduk dengan kikuk didepan ayah Tao. Sedangkan yeojachingunya itu duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya dan sesekali tersenyum pada Kris.

"Apakah kau tau anak muda,kenapa aku memanggilmu ketempat ini?" Kris menggeleng pelan dan menatap Hanggeng. "Kurasa bulan purnama datang lebih cepat. Hanggeng menatap kearah langit yang hitam legam tertutup mendung. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi siang." Kris terdiam dan menatap Hanggeng bingung. "Siapkan tubuhmu anak muda. Aku akan menantangmu saat ini juga."

"Appa…" Tao akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara. "Kris gege baru saja…"

"Tao…" Dengan cepat Kris memotong kata-kata Tao dan menundukan kepalanya pada Hanggeng. "Aku siap bertarung sekarang."

"Gege…"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah saat ini juga Kris…" Hanggeng dengan cepat menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Kris yang memang belum sepenuhnya memulihkan tenaganya dan masih lelah setelah siang tadi bertarung,tidak siap menerima serangan Hanggeng dan terlempar kearah samping.

"Gege…" Tao memekik khawatir saat melihat Kris yang terguling-guling (?) diatas tanah. Belum sempat Kris berdiri,Hanggeng sudah mengunci pergerakannya dan membuat Kris tidak bisa bergerak. "Kris Ge. Appa sudah cukup. Tao mohon…"

"Katakan kau menyerah Kris." Hanggeng makin mengunci pergerakan Kris dan membuat namja itu meringis merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Gege…" Air mata Tao segera saja turun dari bola matanya melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"Untuk Tao. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Argghh…" Kris berteriak saat tubuhnya terasa mati rasa saat Hanggeng memukulnya. Namun cengkraman Hanggeng berkurang dan terlepas.

"Appa…" Tao menatap ayahnya tidak percaya saat Ayahnya melepaskan Kris.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau membunuh calon menantuku. Bangunlah Kris," Kris mencoba bangun,namun tubuhnya serasa mati dan tidak dapat digerakan. Tao dengan cepat berlari kearah Kris dan membantu kekasihnya berdiri. "Dengan ini aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya keprcayaanku padamu Kris. Jaga Tao baik-baik."

"Terima Kasih,aku tidak akan mengecewakan."

"Waktu pulang untuk kita Heechul. Kurasa mereka butuh waktu berdua." Hanggeng memeluk istrinya dan tersenyum pada Tao dan Kris.

"Kami pulang dulu Tao. Datanglah berkunjung bersama Kris lain kali."

"Arraseo Eomma." Tao menatap kearah Kris saat kedua orang tuanya sudah menghilang.

"Sekarang waktu untuk kita Tao."

"Kyaa…" Tao memekik kaget saat Kris menggendong tubuhnya.

"Kita pulang?"

"Bawa aku kemanapun kau mau Ge."

"Jangan lupa untuk menahan nafasmu Tao."

.

.

"Kita harus mendapatkannya kembali."

"Terlalu beresiko. Itu bisa memancing pertempuran. Para Hunter kini berpihak mereka,Warewolf dan Peri."

"Aku ingin adikku kembali,tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya nunna."

"Dengarkan aku Siwon. Perang tidak boleh terjadi lagi."

"Kibumie kau pergi pada para Dewan dan katakan kita harus mengambil Suho kembali. Onew,kau pergi pada Para Warewolf dan hasut mereka dengan kematian pemimpin mereka. Dan kau Leeteuk nunna,aku ingin kau katakan pada para petinggi dilangit,kita butuh bala bantuan. Sementara aku akan pergi pada para petinggi vampire dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada vampire-vampire dihutan sana.,"

"Siwon…"

"Ini perintah Nunna,"

"Ada anakku diantara mereka Siwon dan kau ingin membunuh dia."

"Dia bukan anakmu. Dia mahluk kegelapan,"

"Dia tetap anakku Siwon,jangan sentuh dia."

"Kita akan lihat itu nanti Nunna. Mungkin saat aku pergi pada para petinggi nanti aku akan bertemu Ayah dari anakmu itu."

"Siwon,tidak…"

TBC

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai baju Chanyeol.

Himme kembali bawa chap 10-nya nih. Enggak terasa ternyata Himme nulis cerita ini udah sampe chap 10.

dan review sampe chap kemarin udah 101. waktu review FF ini nyampe 100, saya udah jingkrak-jingkrak seneng banget. Apalagi waktu lewatin 100. Big Thank's untuk kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri review FF Himme, #Bow.

Mari saatnya balas review deh.

ica : Gado-gadonya sepuluh ribu per porsi ya #Todongin kangkung #Dibom.

Untuk Tao dan keluarganya,mereka lagi sibuk syuting jadi enggak sempet #Plakk. Masudnya, Appa-nya Taokan lagi nantangain Kris,jadi enggak ikut dulu pertempuran. Mungkin pertempuran depan. Saya juga ngikik sendiri waktu ngetiknya,

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

dianhaniehunie : Putus tengah jalan,aduh mudah-mudahan Himme enggak akan kayak gitu. Walau ngaret banget Himme akan tetep lanjutin FF ini.

Moment HunHan itu diatas. Maaf enggak bisa panjang-panjang banget, Chapternya dibagi sama yang lain sih. Entar deh,diusahain HunHan punya FF sendiri.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Zelo-kan anak yang berbakti sama ibunya, #Tunjuk diri #Digigit Himchan.

Saya juga ngikik sendiri ngetik bagian itu. Appa-kan selalu cipok Mommy dimanaoun dan kapanpun hingga menghasilkan aura lovely dovey.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

baconeggyeol : Baekkie ma Yeol,entar dulu yahh. Baek balik dulu dari hutan ama Zelo. Ketemunya yaa,diikutin aja deh chapnya. Sama saya jadi tiga #Dimutilasi Kyungsoo.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

BBCnindy : Jangan sedih yaa, #pukpuk nindy. Itu untuk kelangsungan cerita kok. Iya nih Kai,kok cuman diem aja enggak liat apa eomma Soo udah ngamun #Toyor Kai #Dibuang keantartika.

Kyya senengnya #Buang diri kelahar merapi #Abaikan.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Saya juga enggak rela Appa sama Mommy terpisah.

Enggak apa-apakan,yang penting sekarang udah lovely dovyan deh mereka berdua.

BaekYeol akan segera ketemu kok.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

ICE14 : Iya nih Appa,nopsong mulu sama Mommy. Tabahkan hatimu nak #pukpuk Kai. Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Apakah bagian terakhir chap ini sudah menjawab? Tunggu aja chap depan akan ada perang lagi kok.

Enggak apa-apa yang penting DaeJae barengan.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Ini udah lanjut.

Gomawo Sudah review, review lagi nde.

Mind To Review Again ?

#Joged Hoot bareng Sadako#


End file.
